Class 1-V
by ICantStandDroppedStories
Summary: VERY AU "Chaos is the natural way of the world. It is the fundament in which humanity gained its strength. So why should I, the bringer of chaos, be seen as anything but a saviour to this this world that's grown so plump and weak?" almost-AFO!Izuku, fem!Katsuki, sorta-fem!Shoto, fem!Mineta. Many canon UA students grow up as villains in this much crueler world. Some necessary OCs.
1. Welcome to Your Villain Academia!

_**EDIT: If this seams not like your cup of tea, skip to chapter 3 before you think to much on it. The tone and pacing, as well as the plot, really takes off there. Thanks.**_

 _ **A/N: Hey, welcome to my first fanfic. I know it's shite and so am I whatever blah, blah, blah treat me gently, sempai, blah blah.**_

 ** _There are only a few things you need to know: Soles are the bottom of your feat; yes Ryukyu's nickname and Issei are HDxD references; OFA was created at the end of the Dark Age I mention; some ages are wrong and characters are OOC, I Know, but that was a necessity; yes there is fem!Katsuki, sorta-fem!Shoto, and fem!Mineta; Maybe (probably unless there is a major cry for otherwise) will be Harem; I make unnecessarily long ANs; and OCs are only there to fill a role or add a bit of depth by being in the background, not meant to be a focus._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Review or somethin', IDK. It's not like I wanted you to or stuff... you know. BAKA!_**

 **Class 1-V**

Life is, for everyone, fundamentally unfair. Oh, sure, there was a level of fairness, in some respect. You could be the luckiest, richest, most handsome man in the world; and still fall and choke to death on your own spit. And through all of it, life would not care; nor would anyone but a select few others really care, most likely. This world of fake dreams and false heroes has been built and designed to favor those born great. Quirks of all sorts and fashions, and yet, only a small and relatively mundane grouping of them made up the vast majority of the heroes' quirks. Super strength, super speed, mutants but only those who were based on the more homely animals such as cats or dogs, super vision, hydrokinesis flight. Across the board, regardless of quirk, another trait that seamed to put one in great favor of heroics courses worldwide was being born a "man." Oh, and the quotations are meant to be there, for I mean "men" and not men. The strong, ever smiling, perfectly sculpted Adonises. Those like _**All Might**_ _._ The myth, the legend, the big "man" himself. He had no flaws, no fatal drawbacks known to the public. Unlike those of Issei Tatsuma's sort. Those who were average or odd looking. The everyday man, the mutant, the gangly stick-men whose quirk had destroyed most of there muscle mass due to its drawback. Those men. His whole life he had been mocked; for his multiple sets of eyes, his razor sharp teeth, his bulky and draconian body, and all other manner of oddities. They told him he would end up a villain, no doubt. But he pushed on, and in the end; still wound up a villain on false accusations. False accusations were common. Everyone believed the brilliant and gorgeous heroes, who always caught the evil looking and sinister bad guys. It was the obvious flaw with making your main law enforcement your biggest idols and stars; they acted on number of views, cash, and stardom. It mattered not that he was innocent, he looked evil so he must of done it; because it causes drama. Though, some who have everything against them still do manage to get into the heroics industry, but most end up being "traitors" the moment they make one mistake. His sister, Ryukyu, DID manage to become a heroine, for all of 3 months before she accidentally killed a child and... the _videos_ came out. Actually, it was probably the child, and not the _videos_ that did it. The _videos_ really just served to prove that the public was right about her. And in some ways, Issei guessed they were. After the incident, she came to live with him in an abandoned resort he called _The Orphanage._ The place used to be an asylum before it shut down, and a rich businessman went to make it into a health spa. He got about halfway done before the operation shut down with his death and his son's ascension to head of company. To bad for them, it was the perfect "villain" hideout, and place for his operation. He and Ryukyu had really made the place-

A voice cut Issei out of his reflection. A young boy's; and most likely, to Issei's knowledge and know-how, around 9 or 10 years old.

"-suki, it-t-t-t d-doesn't matt-tt-er. I know we will be okay. Some hero will-"

"Stupid Deku, our parents aren't at fault, it's the heroes that want us anyway! THEY called us villains!" A female voice cut in. A bit grumbly and clearly disgruntled. Though what the voices sounded like mattered not to Issei. It was what was being discussed. He leapt towards the sound of the voices, his enhanced senses leading him to a nearby alleyway. He noticed the pair of kids were under a lean-to, most likely built by some hobo a few days prior. He walked up, before pulling the moth-holed blanket door back, and looked at the for the first time of many. They both immediately shot towards him, the boy's fingers elongating and wrapping the other up; while a set of wings popped out of his back, and his glowing, torch-esque eyes looked toward the, to them, unidentified intruder.

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down there, kiddo! I mean you no harm, only help!"** Issei stated in his most reassuring tone he can muster. " **I noticed your predicament and came to your rescue! Now, tell me, why are** _ **you**_ **wanted as** _ **villains**_ **?"**

"Are you a hero? Cause we already dealt with... **Three!** Yeah, three of your stupid-ass, idiotic, butthead partners already!" The girl spoke up, displaying her... _vibrant_... vocabulary.

"OH! NO! Don't get us wrong we didn't kill anybody really, Mister Hero! We- We were accused! Wrongly blamed! I- I- I-!" The boy was panicking **bad**. He was totally freaked out. He started mumbling and rapidly gesturing before, "DON'T TAKE HER! I'm THE ONE YOU WANT! I HAVE THE DANGEROUS QUIRK! I CAN STEAL QUIRKS, NOT HER!" The screaming escalated for a few seconds before Issei put his hands up in a placating gesture.

" **Really, kiddos. You can calm down. I am definitely no hero...** **In fact,** **I'm a VILLAIN!"** Issei smiled as he gestured towards the sky as the kids looked on in terror. " **I am Issei, but you can call me D** **draig** **! The Orphanage Villain! I collect, protect, and raise those found kicked out by society!"**

Issei then lowered himself and sighed as the kids looks turned to _absolute_ confusion, " _ **Hafffff**_ **. I know that doesn't sound villainous: that's because it isn't really. I was also falsely accused for my 'dangerous quirk.'** _ **Stupid Knight Hero: Lance Alad.**_ **I assume that** **the authorities called you out based on quirk danger-rating** **? Probably just didn't** **like** **that you could take quirks and that your friend was powerful. Because, god forbid if a** **girl could be stronger than the average man. Problem with that philosophy is that a lot** **actually** **have quirks that make them** **stronger than most men.** **Same with many boys. It's the power of quirks... total selfish and hypocritical idiots.** **"** Issei sighed once more, longer this time than the last, before asking for and listening to the friends story. They told him of how both of their mothers and fathers were revealed as villains, and partners of a notorious organisation known as "The League." They were blamed as accomplices to their parents crimes, and labeled as villains most likely due to their quirks. Katsuki Bakugou, the young girl, had the ability to sweat an explosive liquid from her palms and soles, before detonating on desire. Izuku Midoriya, the young man with multiple quirks, had a quirk called **[Raise the Fallen]** , which allowed him to steal any dead person's quirk, so long as the hadn't been dead for more than 20 minutes. He also had the ability to transfer a quirk, but that was immensely painful for both him and the person on the receiving end. Both abilities were obvious "villain quirks" and they were mocked endlessly for them. Especially after Izuku's quirk first activated. Apparently, he activated after a deadly fire had killed three of their bullies, who had been trying to scramble over him when the ceiling of the school caved in. He stole their quirks on accident when he pushed off their corpses, reducing the bodies to black sludge in the process. He gained the three quirks he initially used when Issei had come **[Bat** **Wings** **]** , **[Flashlight Vision]** , and **[Long Fingers].** All very basic quirks. "Nobody quirks", as many called them. But the abilities he now had were not what was terrifying, it was how he goopified the bodies and stole their quirks that scared (and scarred) people. The bullying of Izuku seamed to really piss of Katsuki, as she began to rant as his story concluded.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IZUKU IS THE MOST HEROIC PERSON IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD AND THEY CALLED HIM A VILLAIN!" Katsuki began screaming through her tears and the rain, "THEY WERE NOTHING! EXTRAS TO _**OUR**_ SHOW! WELL..." Katsuki the got up and walked over to a dumpster.

"THEY WANT VILLAINS! WE'LL SHOW 'EM VILLAINS! Right _Deku-Kun!"_ Katsuki then turned towards the green haired boy with a... oddly lovestruck look on her face, which seamed very inappropriate for a 10 year old.

"Well, K-Katsuki..." The boy began, before pausing. Slowly the worry and fear seamed to dissolve into anger and determination as he clenched his fist in front of him "Yeah... I do agree. If we can't be the best heroes, the well be the greatest VILLAINS! WE'LL JOIN YOU **Ddraig** -SAMA!" Izuku screamed the last part of his sentence as Katsuki whooped in joy.

"YEAH! _DEKU-KUN_ AND I WILL BE THE BEST...!" Katsuki raised her fist back, "VILLAINS...!" Katsuki swung her palms toward the dumpster, "EVERRRRRR!" Katsuki screamed as the dumpster and the building behind it were leveled by a massive explosion.

" **HA HA HAAA! You have spirit!** **Alright,** **I'll take you back to** _ **The Orphanage,**_ **mine and my... 'wife's'... home! We'll get you settled in in no time. Gra** **b** **onto me and hold on tight!** **It'll be about a 45 minute flight from here, but driving would take hours. I'll use my wings to get you there.** **"** Izuku and Katsuki hesitated, before they grabbed onto Issei as he ran into the now open lot full of rubble and sprouted and spread his 15 meter wingspan and launched into the air.

The flight to _The Orphanage_ took exactly 47 minutes and 13 seconds. Only a little over two minutes off of Issei's prediction, and about 28 minutes off from when the two friends fell asleep. The grounds were large and isolated, with the main building being surrounded by hills and forest as well as ancient ruins with hot-springs in them. The ruins were once a Pre-Quirk Age spa, but all but the structure of the baths and washroom had been destroyed in the nearly 200 years after the end of the Initial Age of quirks, and beginning of the Dark Age of Villainy. The Dark Age was a period of nearly 65 years, where most major governments could not control the rioting quirkless and now rampant villains. Most governments shut down, and much of the technology was lost, or centralized in villain groups. Most notably by a villain named whose only title is his code name, used by a captured associate of his; the most infamous mystery name, "Mr. One." Tech has just barely made it back to Pre-Dark Age standards in many ways, and some have not fully recovered. Mostly, cell phone and internet tech, as the systems and facilities for them had been mostly torn down. And all that remained of most of the more ancient areas of the world had been greatly ransacked, leaving only piles of rubble and rough memories of ancient wonders.

Issei landed with a thud, but moved his arms to keep the two sleeping weights in his hands safe. After all, what good would he be as a caretaker if he couldn't safely transport the ones he cared for? He barely began walking towards the facility when a bullet of scale and muscle shot towards him.

" **ISSSSSEEEEEIIIII! YOUR BACK AGAIN! AND JUST IN TIME FOR OUR-"** Ryukyu paused her screaming before looking down at the bundles in his hands, and transforming back into her human form. "OH MY! What darlings! More kiddies for us, it seams, my _love._ "

Oh boy. Issei knew that this was going to be wild. You see, even though it was wrong, and he really knew it was super wrong, he loved his sister, and not in the normal way one loves a sister. Ever since she had slept with him, and I do mean in that way, at thirteen he was attracted to her. He knew that she had probably messed him up by doing that, but... He knew he was insane and somewhat immoral, but he did it anyway. It was, for him, a way to get back at the world in a lot of ways. So what? He was already a villain, what would they do to punish him for this? Besides, she was willing and crazy for him, too.

" **Yeah, Ryus,** **more of 'em. Found 'em in an alley, hiding in a** **shanty** **. Seams they got blamed for killing three students and aidin' their villainous,** **and I mean** _ **actually**_ **villainous,** **parents."** Issei replied as his and Ryukyu's faces drooped and tightened into serious scowls, " **More and more these idiots just... god... It's like they get crazier each time I go out. No rest for us it seams."**

"We knew there wouldn't be rest for us when we started. No rest for the wicked, you know? No rest for the wicked." Ryus joked as she carried Izuku towards the large building and then through the front doors. The banter between the two illegal lovers devolving into a simple back in forth of everyday questions about how ones day went and what had happened to the two little bundles in their hands as they climbed the stairway towards the North Wing of the facility, and the sleeping quarters for their, as Ryukyu called them, "Little Villains." The oddly cute and distinctly sinister nickname came from a need to refer to the rowdy bunch without saying "the kids" or "the orphans" as that sounded weird. Issei personally liked this name more than the title their friend had come up with for them: _**Class 1-V.**_ She claimed it was perfect as it was a mockery of the traditional naming sceme for Yuuei's classrooms.

Eventually, Ryukyu and Issei got to the room they wanted; a extra large bedroom meant for two kids. Ryukyu gently placed Izuku in the bed with... _custom..._ All Might blankets and pillow cases. Originally, the blanket read "Heroes Always Save the Day and Never Fail!" with a large All Might covering the majority of the blanket; but now, it read "Heroes Always Fail!" with All Mights head cut off. The other bed, in which Issei was putting Katsuki, had a Ryukyu blanket that read "Dragoon Hero! _Villain!_ " The Ryukyu blankets were the most common ones to find in _The Orphanage_ , as Ryus still had her first sample shipment when she fled the city to go there. In fact, they sold a bunch of the baubles and collectibles quite recently for a large amount of money. There were a number of villain memorabilia collectors out there, and many loved the stuff from former heroes. The most expensive ones were ones of Stain or Eraserhead's sister, N _ü_ ll. Both were currently vigilantes – though calling Stain a "vigilante" was a stretch - but still had huge followings for their unique political or economic views. Both were the butte of many propaganda cartoons and posters, with the government classifying them as **[Level S Dangerous Criminals]**. Ryukyu's stuff didn't sell for half the amount as N _ü_ ll's or even a third of what Stain's went for, the still brought enough money to get the wind and solar generators fixed by repairmen; though Issei did have to use an alias to talk to them.

Once Izuku and Katsuki were tucked into their beds, Ryukyu and Issei began to check on the other kids, the total amount of which still shocked Issei. When they had started the operation, Issei had been unsure as to why Ryukyu wanted to. However, he went along with his lover, and never regretted it. Many of the kids they found had horrid childhoods, just like they had had. He related to them, and found they replaced the hole in his heart that hearing he and Ryus couldn't reproduce had left. They were all unique. Many different backgrounds, many different tales; but with them came many different traumas. It was then that the couple decided a counselor was the only possible option moving forward. The only problem: Who would counsel a group of future villains? Well, as it turned out, the answer would almost walk straight through their door, before deciding that the window was a much better entryway. Emi Fukukado was a good friend of Ryus's, as well as an _almost_ heroine. Emphasis definitely on _almost_. She was about four months from graduating from Ketsubutsu Academy, on time to graduate with Ryus, before the authorities decided her "Laughter Toxin" was neither a heroic or legal substance to use on someone. Apparently, the government thought that a gas that forced anyone in a 10 meter radius to collapse into laughter as their internal organs were liquefied was "inhumane", "immoral", "disgustingly grotesque", and "absolutely _villainous_." They also really didn't like when she threw three grenades of the stuff into a crowd of officers outside her lab, before running and yelling "Look who got the last laugh! You can't catch me alive, stupid Coppers!" Needless to say, she is wanted worldwide for that move. Oh, and also for the 36 other _confirmed_ deaths in 7 different countries all related to her "Laughter Toxin." However, while she was definitely a _little_ insane, she was also a talented counselor and high school teacher, which filled one immediately necessary, and one soon to be necessary, roles in _The Orphanage_. She began counseling with the most traumatized and eventually worked her way through the others. Many still attend sessions, and most likely Izuku and Katsuki would have to as well. The mental trauma and scarring that results from near-continuous, violent bullying as well as being labeled as a criminal at the age of ten is usually pretty intense. The kind of stuff to give you nightmares for the rest of their lives; and if they were gonna be villains, than they needed all the advantages they could get.

Ryu finished checking the last room before leaning over and confirming that all of hers were good to Issei, who replied that his were fine as well. In total, there were 22 kids, with 14 girls and 8 boys. The girls; Momo Yaoyorozu, Ochako Uraraka, Tooru Hagakure, Itsuka Kendo, Minoru Mineta, Tsuyu Asui, Kinoko Komori, Pony Tsunotori, Mina Ashido, Mei Hatsume, Reiko Yanagi, Kyoka Jiro, and Shoto "I refuse to have anything in common with my idiot father"; all slept, except for the recent adition of Katsuki, on the right side of the hallway, as each set of two rooms shared a washroom, while the boys; Fumikage Tokoyami, Neito Monoma, Mezo Shoji, Hitoshi Shinso, Tenya Iida, and Tatsuya Kurogiri; all slept on the left side of the hall, again with the exception of the newcomer, for the same reason the girls slept on the right side.

Katsuki and Izuku had the room at the end of their hall. At one point, the end room had belonged to the asylum's North Wing guard, before being renovated along with the rest of the first three floors of the North Wing and most of the specialty rooms, and the first two floors of the South Wing. The rest of the place; basement, 4th floor, and South Wing 3rd floor and most of the grounds-keeper's shed; were not renovated and were strictly off limits. Besides those exceptions, the kids went everywhere, with supervision there _most_ of the time.

" **So, Ryus, what say** _ **we**_ **head to bed** " Issei whispered while a grin spread across both of their faces " **I haven't been back in two days, you know?** "

"Oh, I'd love to, but I have a few things I need to get done first." She said, before turning to him and killing his response in his throat, "And before you ask; no, tonight is, unfortunately, not a good night for me. But, next week is our anniversary." Issei perked up at the end, for he knew what that would entail.

 _'Oh, that will be fun. It's almost worth the wait.'_ Issei thought perversely, smiling as he headed off to his bedroom to get a good night's sleep, and some _wonderful_ dreams.

 _ **A/N: You made it through this thing? Wow. Cool for you, this was difficult to read. Like and subscribe if you agree, gamers.**_

 _ **Yeah Issei has that relationship with his sister, but I had to come up with something to replace DxD Issei's desire for a harem as that would have been awkward. So now I can say both DxD and Class 1-V Issei have dragon abilities, an immoral relationship, perverseness, and a somewhat anti-hero vibe.**_


	2. The Kids of Class 1-V

_**A/N: So, let's start this out with a bit of a disclaimer: I don't really have a way or the time (I write this in-between homework and at school during lunch) to read the manga at all and haven't been able to watch some of the recent episodes or movie due mostly to just not wanting to pirate and having to cut back on video-streaming services as I have to cut back on monthly costs. (Finance and School are the real villains. Good god their both so evil, yet necessary for society to exist as it does.) What does this mean? I am a bit behind the times on this show, which mostly matters for the Class 1-B characters as they, from what I have heard, have been given more "screen-time" recently. I watched a few videos on theories, and I read some posts and wikis on them, but I don't really completely trust those. My solution: just mess around with EVERYBODY'S quirks and personalities. Mess completely with the canon so it is so completely destroyed no one will question small continuity errors or differences.**_

 _ **One was Iida, whose addition to my group of misfits was really not thought out. His quirk isn't innately scary or evil, like [Explosion] or [Dark Shadow], nor is his upbringing/family bad or personality terrible, like Shoto and Izuku (for their fathers and upbringings) and, well, Katsuki (for personality, in canon), so he really didn't fit. To kill two birds with one stone, he now has a new quirk. To those who have read before I updated this, the old new quirk was removed because it hit me how perfect it would be to call a quirk that moved things through time Fast Forward, as it is almost literally the opposite of Eri's Rewind quirk. Also, the ability was convoluted as hell.**_

 _ *****[Fast Forward] allows him to speed up the movement of an object through time, including himself. Only he is immune to the aging of going through time, but it is very tiring to send himself forward. However, if he moves someone else through time, they do age. He can only age someone if they are hit by him, as he transfers this ability through momentum; and he has a time limit of only 12 second bursts, which are measured by the clocks in his calves (Like where his Engines used to be), and how fast he moves forward depends on how much energy and resolve he has, so he can't really travel too far with it. That being said, it would still be scary as fucking hell to see some kid launch forward, hit someone, and not only hit him with the force of a speeding train but also age him 15 years. Plus, it makes 100% immune to the effects of Rewind, as they are basically opposites. So there you go, his reworked quirk. It was kind of confusing or just too long winded to add this description to the story, so its here**_

 _ **TL;DR**_ _ **: I haven't been able to really watch or read the recent additions to BNHA so if some revelations in those totally go against anything here I am SO sorry, and because of this a lot more people have reworked quirks and personalities. Iida is notably different and his quirk desc. starts at the *****_

* * *

Life was not fair for anyone. It didn't care, it didn't mind. Existence favored those born with greatness, and honestly, Izuku Midoriya thought he was born without any. In a world of quirks he was quirkless, in a world of great looking people and heroes he was an average joe. No muscle, no chiseled features, and no awesome hair like **All Might**. Now there, there was a hero. **All Might** was almost Izuku's everything. His favorite person in the world after his mother, Inko, and his friend, Katsuki. Katsuki was Izuku's only positive in life; she stuck with him through being labeled quirkless, she endured the same bullying as him, and she even fought back against the bullies and condescending adults every now and then. She had a mouth, and two very explosive hands, and she used them to tell everyone that he and her were gonna be the number one hero duo! No doubt about that fact. To her, everyone but them were extras to their epic screenplay. It didn't matter that everyone they talked to said all she would be good at was blowing up civilians; it didn't matter that everyone said he was a useless "Deku" who had no chance at anything but being their stepping mat. To her, he was everything, and he looked up to her in every regard. So, it was no surprise when he went to save her from that fire.

The flames licked at Izuku's flesh as he made his way through the nearly destroyed library. Apparently, a villain had attacked a girl near the school, and Endeavor and All Might went to save her. Endeavor didn't realize, however, that some of his **[Hellfire]** would spread to the school, as some of the classmates he passed by were explaining. In actuality, unknown to Izuku, it had only spread when **All Might** used his **Detroit Smash** to blast the _very_ resilient villain away.

 _'It was a honest mistake that any hero could make'_ Izuku thought as he searched for his friend, He clawed through the fallen bookshelves to find her stuck in a back corner surrounded by three currently cowering boys. She had been restrained with a bit of rope, and her top was undone.

' _Wait... HER TOP IS UNDONE!? That means they were...'_ Izuku thought before his mind clouded with rage. He grabbed a flaming chair-leg and charged the first one, a boy with torch-like eyes, beating him over the head and pushing him away before swatting the other two. He then grabbed Katsuki who was crying and thanking him.

"Oh, Izuku! My hero! I know you'd come and KICK THEIR WORTHLESS SHITTY ASSES!" Katsuki said dreamily at first, before crescendoing into a full out scream. Izuku blushed a bit before turning and carrying her bridal style towards the door. Every one of his muscles were screaming in agony. Every bit of him wanted to put her down. But his heart never faltered, his mental resolve never failed. He had almost made it to the emergency exit when something tackled him from behind. The three boys stood over them, smiling at the painful expression on Izukus face.

"So, Deku, thought you could save the day? Well we don't wanna get grounded so you're gonna tells us you aren't gonna speak, or we're gonn-" The leader was interrupted by the fact that a flaming beam had fallen and snapped his and his companion's spines, and trapped Izuku and Katsuki. It was at this point that Katsuki believed she was truly going to die, and spilled her heart out to Izuku.

"I know it's so mushy and shit, but I wanna say that I love you and... _YOU ARE THE GREATEST HERO EVER AND IF WE HAD GOTTEN OUT I_ _ **SO**_ _WOULD HAVE HAD YOUR BABIES!"_ Katsuki began, before finishing it as a shout to the world in the most love-struck tone a 10 year old could manage. It was then at _this_ point that Izuku blushed hard enough that the honey-glow actually was noticeable even through the flames. But suddenly, the beam lifted, and Backdraft appeared to halt the fire. Izuku was never so glad, or embarrassed. He reached out and removed the remaining weights from his chest, only to feel as those weights started turning into a fluid. He looked down at what the weights were and blanched as they turned out to be the bullies corpses. Even weirder was the fact they were slowly turning into a black, viscous fluid, as Backdraft, Katsuki, the Pro Heroes, a scraggly looking blonde man in the background, and Izuku all looked on in terror. Then came the pain, the ungodly pain! He felt his eyes light up, his fingers elongate, and then something pop out of his back. Each of the body parts affected, though, felt like they had a hot iron pressed against every inch. The only thing he had to somewhat accurately compare the pain to was when a bully had kicked his wiener.

But then the pain stopped, and he felt stronger than ever. He looked at his fingers and watched as they stretched and compressed like his childhood nemesis's had. He felt the wings that once belonged to the fat bully who had beaten him and Katsuki, and he noticed the spotlight his eyes made as they traveled across the room. He knew it, somehow, that he had stolen their quirks. He had taken them because he could take the quirks of the dead, because he had **[Raise the Fallen]**. Because he was _strong_. He had...

The world grew dark. Everything around him was reduced to a single room, as he stared at the heroes in front of him. Endeavor, Backdraft, Death Arms... **All Might**. They all stared at him and began to speak.

"What are you, kid?"

"You have _His_ quirk? He has _His_ quirk! We need to capture him now!"

"I agree! A quirk like that can only belong to a villain! He killed those three kids!"

"Hey, aren't those two Inko Midoriya's and Mitsuki Bakugou's kids? Those two were revealed as villains a few hours ago when they killed that start up hero, Good Reaper!"

"What freaks! Get them!"  
"Don't let them get away!"

"Use any force necessary as long as you don't kill them. We don't want to stoop to _their_ level!"

"I don't care whether the brats are alive or not they killed my son!"

"GET THE-"

Then another voice broke through the others; the familiar voice of Katsuki Bakugou.

"Get up, Izuku! We're already at that orphanage place! We have a new room, with cool beds!"

* * *

Izuku bolted upright out of bed screaming bloody murder. He then turned and saw his childhood friend standing over his bed in a fresh set of clothes.

"Check out the bed covers! Their so cool! Look what they did to stupid All Shite." Katsuki exclaimed with glee. Izuku got up and looked down at the bed he was sleeping in. He honestly thought the blanket was hilarious, especially the headless **All Might**.

"Look at mine! It's a Ryukyu blanket! Yeah, I know! I had pre-ordered one of these before she became a villain! She must also be here because..." Katsuki said before holding up her blanket and pointing to the writing. "It says Dragoon _Villain!_ Isn't that cool! I know you also wanted her autograph... for... your... books." Katsuki then took on a pondering look.

"Did you keep those books in your bag?"

"Yeah I always do" Izuku replied before walking over to where Ryukyu had put his bag and opened it up to reveal the stuff he had taken from his room, along with the other things he had kept in his bag. 13 different books being most of those things, however, as they detailed well over 632 heroes' and 308 villains' quirks, weaknesses, strengths, family, personality, and other random trivia. As well as signatures.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Izuku! Those will come in handy when we end up fighting some of those shitty heroes! Or if we end up fighting, or working with, any of those villains!" Katsuki said as she pumped her fists. "We're definitely gonna be the best now! No doubt in my mind!"

"But first you have to come down and eat breakfast while you greet everyone." A woman standing in the door way said. The woman looked around 23; with shorter blonde hair flayed to one side, and jagged teeth. Though her costume had a more sinister look to it, Katsuki and Izuku knew who she was immediately, and both shouted

" **Dragoon Hero, or I guess Villain: Ryukyu!** " The two were both excited, but Katsuki was much more so, as she had once looked up to the fact a woman with such a traditional villain quirk became a hero. She cursed the world when they claimed her as a villain for hurting one kid! It was not her fault and so dumb! The government was biased!

"OhMyGodYouWereMyHeropleasesignmyuhforehead!" Katsuki fumbled out rapidly.

"Alright, alright! All in good time, we need to get you settled first! I know you already met my... _husband_ , Issei. So how about we meet everyone else! I am here all the time, you know! I get to teach and care for you, my newest little dragonlings!" Ryus said as she smiled widely at the two. Katsuki perked up at that. Not only was she meeting her hero, but her hero was basically her new mom! That's so cool! So much cooler that her lame old secret-supervillain had of a mother. And almost as cool as Aunty Inko!

"Come on, drakelings! Let's hurry up and say hello and good-morning to the others!" Ryus said as she led Izuku and Katsuki towards the cafeteria as the two were whispering rapidly to each other.

* * *

She eventually led them through a set of double doors into a big open area with many round tables and a buffet to the left side of the room. She then walked to the large, rectangular table to the far right side and sat them next to eachother on the end. The other kids were already there, and they all turned to the newcomers, before a girl with a frog-like face turned to them.

"What did the heroes do to you guys? Kero! They started hunting me when my poisonous spit accidentally killed a kid at my school, Kero!" The frog girl asked, before others started to back her up with various statements of interest.

"W-W-What? Why would you ask that straight away!" Izuku stammered out as Katsuki was just shocked.

"I always say my mind, and everyone here is here for some sort of issue, usually with heroes. Kero!"

"Well, I-... It was because my quirk allows me to steal other quirks and my friend's creates explosions from her hands and foot-bottoms. Our parents were also villains, so that made us suspects and we were blamed for three bullies deaths. I-I'm I-Izuku, bythewa-a-a-a-a...y. Ohhh." Izuku faded out near the end as everyone was looking at him with understanding and pity.

"And I'm his friend, Katsuki Bakugou! We're gonna be the best villains ever!" Katsuki butted in after Izuku finished, and caused the others to smile and sweetly laugh.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui! Kero!" The frog girl responded.

"I'm Shoto, no last name." The girl with white and red hair said quietly.

"You can call me Tenya. Tenya Akuguro is my full name now, but if I look familiar it's because I was originally a child from the Iida family." A boy with what looked like clocks in his legs said, "But they kicked me out and tried to kill me when they found out what my quirk was. It's called **[Fast Forward],** and makes it so I can speed up my rate of travel through time. This, however, is limited to a time of twelve seconds, like the numbers on my clocks." The boy then pointed to his legs, or more specifically the clocks on his calves.

"I can accelerate others through time, but only by transferring momentum. I do so by running into or punching the object of choice and accelerate it through time by an amount corresponding to the amount of momentum transferred. I can't use it to many times too quickly; but only one fast punch is all one needs to be killed, as aging 30 years while getting hit the force of speeding car does a lot of, _very lethal_ and ' _unheroic_ ', damage." The boy continued his monologue with a dead efficiency, only breaking a little when he mockingly said unheroic, "My father said so; as well as how I had failed the family, before my mother took me away to the beach, ultimately just to try to drown me. If Stendhal, or Stain, now, had not stopped my parents; I would have died. I vowed I'd kill them for that! That I would a not allow people who would drown their child because of how they were born to continue on being heroes. To continue on living." He paused to look Izuku in the eyes, as tears rolled down his face. "Every time I tell this story I realize just how awful that is. So horrible, so disgusting, that someone could try to kill their own flesh and blood in the most brutal way imaginable. Drowning is so, so scary. I was so lucky Stendhal saved me and raised me before he had to leave me here around 3 years ago. He left me with only a challenge; to grow strong enough to bring my parents to justice and beat him in a sword dual without using my quirk. Those became my goal. Those are my dreams, and though they will be difficult, I WON"T BACK DOWN! Because HE believes in me" By the end of his speech, both Izuku and Katsuki were thoroughly impressed and almost in tears. The boy's square eyes and glasses glistened menacingly, as he shouted towards the ceiling and the infinities beyond it. His odd looking mask swung around limply on his neck, and a blue bandanna with eye-holes, (similar to Stain's own bandanna), was slinking down his forehead due to the sweat that had accumulated. The square-eyed boy then put his hands down and let the silence envelope the room. He, and the rest of the room, calmed down a bit before the greetings continued.

"My names Reiko~o Yanagi!" An odd looking girl with light-blue-ish silver hair wailed like a ghost, as she hovered slightly over her chair, "My quirk is **[Poltergeist]** , it allows me to ho~over, affect near by o~objects, and drive peo~eople mad with haunting visions. I can also transport o~one person to a gho~ost realm, where they will remain fo~or as lo~o~ong as I hold my focus!"

"Momo Yaoyoruzu." A girl with long black hair and a few scars on her arm quietly added, "I make objects using my lipids. Any object you can imagine, so long as I know the formula for it. I can also reabsorb objects into lipids, though with the same drawback as creating them. My parents were wealthy businessmen who used my and my brother's quirk to make lots of precious materials for them. They were abusive and never let me really eat, only giving me garbage objects for my quirk to consume; and pushed me and my brother hard until he went insane and ate them, before forming a gun and shooting himself. As his quirk was never even registered, my quirk implicated me in the murder, somehow. I ran away anyway, though, long before police came. I hate this cruel world, but that's. Just. Life." This time Izuku actually felt really bad for the girl, as at least his mother was a loving person, or, at least she was to him because she did go out and kill those heroes before _publicly admitting it_ and running. His pondering was cut off by the next hello, which was much less somber than Momo's and Tenya's.

"There better be room for three on that pedestal, because I'm Ochako Uraraka, and I'm also gonna be the best villain! I'm gonna kill Thirteen; both for ruinin' my dream _and_ tellin' me I can't be a hero... Though, I guess it would also be as a thank you for showing me my true calling: **crushin'** **people under the weight of a thousand suns,** using my gravity manipulation quirk **[Gravity]**." A girl with short brown hair and large, round eyes . The odd thing about he though, was that, instead of containing pupils or sclera, her eyes had the infinite expanse of the universe reflected in them; and the stars seamed to shift as she moved. Izuku was caught up in the oddity of those psychedelic eyes when he was interrupted by the next voice.

"I am Tooru Hagakure, nice to meet you two! I hope we can be good friends, as I can relate to your woes; my parents were also caught out as villains!" An invisible girl cheerfully exclaimed before her face dropped, "Though, _they_ were killed for it, and I was named in their confession as an accomplice. Apparently I had helped them, though I didn't know it, when I took a, what I now know to be a diamond, and put it in my mouth. I was 5 when I did that. I didn't even know" Her story lead to a brief moment of silence before another kid continued the introductions.

"Fumikage Tokoyami is my name. Simple backstory; people just hate darkness related quirks, and they hate sentient quirks even more. Simply hated for being me, and instantly labeled a 'dangerous individual who should be killed on sight' by the government. Big reward for turning in people like me and I bet, you. What a dumb rule to have around killing off dangerous quirks. It just breeds villains." A kid with a bird-like head sighed, before his shadow grew into another being.

" **And Dark Shadow is my name!** **"** The shadow creature said, before turning to Tokoyami, **"I'm the reason they hated Funikage-chan! He did nothing wrong! It isn't your fault, Fumikage onii-san!"** The shadow creature exclaimed apologetically, though its voice didn't quite match its appearance; the creature sounded like an eight year old girl! Talk about a contrast!

"Hey hey hey, Birdbrain! Your weirding out the fresh meat! The large, hunky, manly, _fresh meat!_ " A small girl with twin tails made of red-coloured balls on her head said, "My name is Minoru Mineta, by the by, but you can call me girlfriend, mistress, mommy, slave, or cu-bmphbb!"

"Sorry about that! She does not know her place! She is... special. I'm Kyoka Jiro, by the way. Nice to meet you!" The girl who covered Mineta's mouth said before finally releasing the red haired girl, who immediately huffed and turned her face.

"D-Don't mean to b-be rude, but what are your quirks? They don't seam dangerous, if my guess is correct and the aux-cord ears and odd hair are your quirks." Izuku stammered out.

"Yeah, that frog girl, Tsu, said almost everyone here had a bad run in with the _zeroes_! So what was yours, you pint-sized, grapefruit-headed, dumb..." Katsuki added before fading into mumbled obscenities.

"Well, since the handsome hunk and that hussy asked," Mineta replied as Katsuki began to go into all-out hysterics, "My quirk is called **[Cherry Popper]!** It allows me to pop off these red balls on my head before throwing them and letting them explode after a little bit! Super cool, huh? Though, they don't HAVE to explode; and they vary from very sticky to very slippery! They can both stick almost un-removable-ly, however you say that, or work as the best lube you have ever used! I managed to stick a whole 7 inch cucumber up – bmphjbbb" Mineta was, once again, cut off by Jiro.

"WELL, let's not continue that line of thought. Anyway, my quirk is called **[Power of the Arts]**. The quirk allows me to play music that can effect the strength, mood, or speed of those who I choose to play to. As well, with the easel on my back here, I can paint different colors and symbols including Calm Green; Betrayal Black; Anger Red; Swap-Out White; or Sleepy Blue and many others! Black is the hardest to use, but many of them are difficult and require precise drawing and focus. They can either be left as 'traps' on the ground or, more effectively, drawn directly onto a persons body."

"Wow, that's so cool! Both of you are cool! Think of the possibilities, Katsuki! They could..." Izuku then went into a 6 minute rant on the abilities of the kids they'd met so far before Katsuki stopped him, and let the others introduce themselves.

* * *

The rest of the kids there greeted them more calmly and less oddly than the others. There were 9 remaining: Itsuka Kendo, a girl who could enlarge her fists and turn them into iridium without extra strain to her muscles; Kinoko Komori, who could grow any kind of mushroom on any surface around her in a 15 meter radius, but they grew quicker and more densely if the surface is damp and alive, which got her in trouble with police when she accidentally killed her entire daycare class at 6 years old; Mina Ashido, who could secrete and shoot acid, however her control over how acidic it was as well as its viscosity and solubility made her a 'danger' and the government labeled her as a villain (it also didn't help that she looked like some sort of alien from Mars); Mei Hatsume, who could zoom in with her eyes as well as see through thin walls and build just about any kind of invention was labeled as dangerous because she built a nuclear bomb by accident; Neito Monoma, who could copy quirks, was prosecuted for the same reason as Izuku, that being that he was similar to this big villain that **All Might** and Yuuei Principle Nana Shimura feared; Mezo Shoji, who, well, his quirk was weird and creepy as it gave him multiple connected arms that could grow various body parts, was labeled as a villain when a woman accused him of peeping at her with an extra eye when he was 9 years old ("Seriously and actually true", he reassured them); Hitoshi Shinso, who could control people if they responded to him was instantly labeled as a villain the moment he used the quirk accidentally on a police officer; Toga Himiko, who could transform into anyone whose blood she got could mimic even quirks (though they were weaker variants), clothes, and voices and was easily the most psychopathic of the lot as she had already killed 12 people _on purpose_ ; Pony Tsunotori, who said little of her background except that she had a quirk called **[Horn Canon],** she likes apples, and that she was forcibly brought to Japan and saved by Ryu; and Tatsuya Kurogiri, whose body was made of white mist, was the son of the supervillain Black Fog, and possessed a teleportation quirk called **[Through the Wisps]**.

Overall, they were an odd lot. But they quickly got along, much to the enjoyment of the three watching adults.

* * *

 _ **Afterthoughts:**_ _ **This was originally gonna be much longer, but a commentor told me that he wanted**_ _ **shorter**_ _ **chapters. So I went with this length. Hope you like the changes and interactions, and please know that full backstories for all of the kids and others will be explored later.**_

 _ **Also, about the background OCs Lance Alad and Null, they**_ _ **will**_ _ **come up later and do have a significant role in moving the plot. I won't tell their quirks exactly, but I did come up with the names**_ **[Syzygystic Lance]** ** _and_** **[Ouroboros Annihilation]** ** _for them. I will also say that Lance Alad is quite old, and was the Number 1 hero before All Might. That's it though. Have fun guessing, losers and haters! (Insert Laugh Cry Emoji)_**

 ** _Oh, and I hope everyone likes this story, because I sure do like all of you! UwU_**

 ** _P.S. For the friend that told me that I forgot Pony I am so sorry and I thank you so damn much, oops._**


	3. The Battle of the USJ: Part 1

**The Battle of the USJ Begins!**

"Shh, Shh! Don't struggle! Please, baby, I am so sorry I have to do this I am so sorry, baby boy, I am so, so, so sorry." His mother's tear-filled voice rang through the water she was holding him down in, "Oh, my baby, please don't fight it, please just breathe. Go to sleep, baby it will be fine ple-"

The voice of his mother suddenly stopped as his head was finally allowed to breach the waters surface, gasping for air.

 _We can allow him to stay with us! His quirk is way to dangerous! You know what will happen if he uses it on someone else, the authorities hate time controlling quirks! He **has** to go!_

The sunlight sliced through his vision, leaving behind multi-coloured scars across his reality. His ears unclogged as he finally perceived the sounds of a desperate and unseen struggle. His legs gained the strength to push him out of the tide pool he was exploring mere minutes prior. Or had it been longer? It seamed like an eternity to him.

 _We can fix this, Tenka! I-I-... I will take him to the beach and fix this all. Come here, Tenya darling! Mommy'll make all your quirk problems go away!_

It felt like a nightmare and not like reality. His vision slowly healed its wounds, as he took a look towards the sound of battle. His mother was fighting a man with a black pony tail and a mask. The man was yelling about how monstrous his mother was being. His mother began to run, and easily made it away from the man. Mostly because the masked vigilante had let her go. The man turned towards him, his mask peering into his soul.

"Thank god I got here, kid. What disgusting monsters heroes who are obsessed with image and fame become. It makes me proud to do what _I_ do."

"What _do_ you do?"

"I meddle, kid. And I save their world a bit while doing it."

* * *

The kids of Yuuei Class 1-A were having an exciting time conversing with eachother as they headed into the USJ. They were all excited to test out their quirks under the many different environments that the USJ held within. The class slowly walked out into the humongous domed arena, and surveyed the many smaller regions that were there.

"So, class, welcome to-"

An alarm began to blare loudly over the many speakers located around the room, warning of how there was a villain assault on the outside, and that heroes were on the way. The building began to close down and defenses against outside attack were triggered. The class was beginning to panic as this occurred.

"Is this part of the test?"

"Are we really under attack?"  
"Is this real?! Why would villains attack? No, it must be fake! There's no way any villain would be dumb enough to-" This time the speaker, a young man of middle eastern descent with solar panels all over his body, was quieted by Eraserhead. Everyone else followed suite soon after.

"It **is** possible, because this **is not** a drill or simulation. Look towards the center of the USJ. That mist." Aizawa stated with bland distaste as he pointed towards the central square.

* * *

True to his word, there was a thick mist forming along the area around the fountain in the center. Then, shapes began to take form. First came a girl with a long tongue hanging out of her mouth. Her outfit was a tight fitting waterproof diving suit with spikes coming out of it, secreting a hallucinogenic toxin. A pair of goggles adorned her forehead, and her large, square pupilled eyes were wide and bloodshot. She was followed by a boy wearing Stendhal's mask over his face and a jian sword on his back. He had clocks on either calf, and walked straight backed, which seamed out of place with his get up and hair matching the villain with an infamous hunch. As the Stendhal boy walked out, two girls arrived on the other side of the fountain. Both had _very_ revealing outfits, though one girl had much more to show off than the other. The taller girl with the larger... assets... had her bangs flipped to one side, while the rest of her black hair was done up in a wild and explosive tail. Her smile stretched from one side of her face to the other, but her eyes remained half-lidded, giving her a distinctly evil and mischievous look. The other girl had equally wild hair, but for a different reason: her hair was made out of _red balls!_ The smaller girls outfit consisted of what must be the minimum amount of clothing one could legally ware. It had a bikini top that barely contained her oddly large chest, and a skirt that probably would make most people question whether it was just a really large belt. Under that there was, well, nothing. Of course Mineta wouldn't wear anything. Of course. Momo began to form two large speakers out of her back as multiple shrubs were absorbed into her hand. At this point, the two first arrivals started to help set up the speakers while Mineta was setting up a mic. The others arrived just as the second speaker was stood up. Pony was wearing an outfit that made her look like a minotauress. Jiro was wearing techno looking armor with speakers hooked up to her headphone jacks. Mina wore a black and red variant of what would have been her hero outfit, though with added miniature canons on the side of her forearms, which she used to fire her acid at long range. Fumikage also wore a black and red variant of what would have been his hero outfit (red was the predominant colour this time, and a much brighter red than before), but his came with a number of hidden stashes for various weapons and a cloak that could function as a parachute if need be. Mezo Shoji wore a disgusting looking, toothy mask over his lower jaw, and a reddish orange coloured, sleeveless armored jumpsuit over his body. Katsuki wore her hair in a ponytail, with a large explosion emote attached to the base of the tail. She had a red mask over her eyes, and a black and red camo suite with sleeves going to her elbows and pant legs going to her mid thigh.. On each hand was a giant grenade gauntlet, and her boots were designed to look like missiles. Reiko was wearing a long white robe and a hitaikakushi on her head. Under her robe was a suit with many pockets and weapons, but no one could see it. Shoto wore a skin tight body suite with a battle-skirt to hide her, well, bulge. The suit and skirt were blood-red and dark blue, respectively, and both were built to assist keeping her temperature steady. Tooru wore an invisible suit made of tough, interconnected micro-bots under a black cloak; and a terrifying white geisha mask. The mask and cloak could become invisible, too, but what good was a show where you can't even see one of the performers? Kinoko was dressed in an outfit that made her look like a red and black poisonous mushroom, while Itsuka wore a black Chinese dress and others weren't seen within the group. Uraraka had on her outfit, which consisted of a black, skin tight suit with nebulae swirling around on it, and a black helmet with a golden see-through face-guard. Neito, however, was hidden as a traitor among the Yuuei students, using a quirk that Izuku had granted him to blend in, along with one other they had 'collected' along the way. The rest of the group was either back at base, _very_ well hidden, or in the case of Izuku, yet to arrive.

* * *

Aizawa and the Yuuei students didn't know what to make of the spectacle yet. Besides the fact that most couldn't see the people from so far away, they had yet to really _do_ anything. They stood there setting up speakers and microphones, which was super weird. Multiple kids began to get binoculars from a boy who could temporarily summon any sort of object out of thin air. They lasted only 5 minutes, though, and couldn't be too advanced.

"They're setting up for what seams like a concert. What the absolute fuck are they thinking." A Japanese girl with an antenna on her head said in total confusion.

"Language, Hanako." Eraserhead scolded, "They seam to be preparing a speech, if I was to guess. They probably have some sort of- Ah. There's the leader."

At this point, a young man with green hair wearing a green and black version of the Yuuei student uniform began to walk towards the microphone that the tall exposed girl had summoned. He began conversing with a few of his allies, before he spoke into the mic.

* * *

 **"Greetings, greetings! Calm yourselves down and take your time to listen to this. My friends don't have any intention to attack yet, but we will if we're interrupted."** Izuku began speaking into the mic, voice reverberating around the whole USJ, **"We have come here to teach you all a lesson; So listen and learn well. This world is so unfair. No matter how much fame and wealth and power one gets, they are still just as likely to choke to death on their own spit!"** The boy then paused for effect, before continuing on with his monologue.

 **"Unless, of course, your born with a quirk that stops that! Unless your** _born_ **great! So many people are judged based on their quirks; so many are judged solely on the basis of what power they received when they were created! And the government has then compounded this by raising those who are born powerful and advantaged into a position of authority and law keeping known as being a 'Hero', and laying death to innocent children for having abnormal or quote-unquote 'dangerous' quirks. Many children every year are are essentially** _killed_ **by these 'Heroes', or worse even worse than that, are killed by their own parents or themselves! Why? Because average people just don't like what they don't understand, or what looks too different from them. They think that because they are different, they can never be like them. Can never have the same** _power_ **as them. Even though none of them will be as strong as the big man** _All Might_ **, he** _looks_ **normal enough that, in their minds, they could be just like him. Thousands die because of how they were born, because of humans greedy and ignorant beliefs; and that's not counting the 5% of society that is quirkless."** Again, Izuku paused for effect, **"Each person in my group is one of those who were judged based on their quirk; or one of those abused based on birth status and the 'necessity' of family image."** Izuku gestured around him, both arms raised high, before putting the mic back to his mouth.

 **"When I first heard of all this, when _All Might_ first issued a warrant for my head on a plate just because I had a 'similar' quirk to his nemesis; I thought only one thing: This world is cruel." **Izuku began to chuckle. His laughter was surprisingly deep and booming, like each laugh was his fist smashing into a table-top. He then paused for a moment before clearing his throat and continuing his manifesto.

 **"That statement was ringing in my head for so long, until I finally realized it: Life** _is_ **cruel! Justice is just a fool's kinder word for revenge, and Peace is just the combination of security and ignorance! 'Peace' is only achieved when everyone believes their security infallible; 'Justice' is just the law deciding what revenge is legal. So all it takes to break them is one person to pierce that protection; one person to question their 'justice'; and send everything into holy** _chaos_ **! There is no peace! There is no true justice! Only strength and those who are too afraid or pathetic to wield it!"** The words rung throughout the massive complex, reverberating off of the mighty dome to create an impressive echo.

 **"This will be our lesson! The world has forsaken us; and in turn we shall have our revenge, our 'Justice.'"** Izuku puts his hand to his ear and activates his connection to Tatsuya.

 **"Welcome, kiddos, to Your _Villain_ Academia! This is Class 1-V, lesson one: Life. IS. _PAIIIIIN!_ Scramble them Whitewisp, and lets get this lesson underway."**

* * *

At this point, the various members of class 1-A were enveloped into the same white mist that the villains arrived, and sent warping to the various locations within the USJ, where paid thugs awaited them. 13 was then pulled into a cloud after she was overwhelmed despite her best efforts.

It took only 15 seconds to leave himself as the last one standing, and Aizawa wasn't going to waste anymore time on these fools. The game had begun, and he knew he had to be the one to beat these criminals. No one who wasn't extremely strong would have attacked Yuuei in broad daylight. Unfortunately for him, however, all but one member had left by the time that he arrived at the base of the long stairway leading to the floor of the massive training facility. The one that remained was the boy with green hair that obviously was the groups leader. He knew he would probably be tough, by Aizawa doubted he would be _that_ strong. Even though the boy claimed to have been on the run from **All Might** himself.

Eraserhead stopped around 10 meters away from the green-coloured villain, looking him in the eye before speaking.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you? You think that I'm just going to run in and attack you like some two-bit, C rate hero. Well, I'm smart enough to know a trap when I see one, and I am definitely seeing one. You've rigged this game from the start, haven't you? Your quirk is probably unable to be erased, so you think that I won't have the advantage. I won't play _your_ game, I much prefer _single-player_."

"Oh ho! Is that a comment on my sexuality, Mr. Eraserhead?! I assure you I am no cross-dresser! And a video-game reference? Hohohoho, that makes you sound quite like a certain someone I know! Were _you_ the one that trained the Shimura kid? What a character, that one! Ahahaha! Sorry, I jest!" Izuku responded cheerfully, before his face fell into a look of absolute seriousness.

"Though, I can't say that I ' _expected_ ' or ' _thought_ ' you would do _any_ thing. I have prepared no traps; I only seek to fight you, kill you, and then collect your corpse and quirk. It's that simple, Ai ~ Za ~ Wa! Your quirk will do so well to further our agenda of death and chaos!" Izuku said, getting more gleeful as his speech went on.

Aizawa was thrown off by that statement.

 _'He wants to **collect** my quirk and corpse? Does that mean he can- no way! It's him! The boy that _**All Might** _warned me about!'_

"Your Izuku Midoriya; **All Might** warned me about you. Apparently, you thought it was okay to light a school on fire and kill three kids along with your explosive quirk friend." Eraserhead said as hetensed up and prepared for a difficult fight; Izuku remaining in his place, standing casually, as if daring the pro-hero to make the first move, "I won't let you get away with what you've done. I rarely like to show emotion; but for what your mother has done to my daughter and wife I am not going to deal easily with you."

"Bingo, spot on, so true; Mr. Eraserhead! You're quite knowledgeable, and Ever. So. _**Smart**_! " Izuku gritted out through his clenched, wicked smile. Izuku took a fighting stance, and raised his hand to the air as electrical energy arced around him, and his muscle mass tripled in size.

"Now let's see if your _**strong**_ as well! **[Raining Lightning]!** "

 _ **Afterthoughts:**_ _ **So, that was some chapter! Now I know what you're thinking: this chapter is short and it skips past all of the childhood stuff! I wanted to see a cute little Izuku interacting with all of his villainous friends, not this demented demon! Where is my cinnamon roll!**_

 _ **Well, you see, the childhood stuff will come about, only later. It was either make all of their childhood rushed as heck, or have like 3 boring chapters about it. I decided to just cut to action and then come back later, as it makes my story more interesting! Oh, and it also means I won't have to constantly retcon. Cause that sucks uber-ballocks.**_

 _ **Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter, as I was quite rushed in making it. Which reminds me, THIS SCHEDULE MAY NOT STAY FOR VERY LONG! I have a lot of stuff with school coming up, as well as other stories I am working on (go check them out), so it may slow down possibly to only one chapter a week. So sorry if it does in advance!**_

 _ **Alright, signing off, chumps!**_

 _ **EDIT: A few lines about Eraserhead's family. So little changed in terms of word count, yet so much changed in terms of story.**_


	4. The Battle of the USJ: Part 2

_**A/N:**_ _ **Wow. This bastard is big. I mean, I'm in awe of the size of this lad, absolute unit of a fucking chapter. Over 5k words in under two hours. WTF. And this arc isn't even halfway through.**_

 _ **Well, actually it is, as the rest of the zones either will be quick or just unshown, as they are basically pointless. Anyway, enjoy this chapter of Class 1-V!**_

 _ **OH AND**_ ** _IZUKU'S SPEECH AND HIS CONVERSATION WITH ERASERHEAD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY REVAMPED AND CHANGED TO HAVE A TON OF EXPOSITION DUMPED INTO THEM! SO REALLY REREAD THEM!_**

 **The Battle of the USJ: Part Two**

"Where are you!? Don't think you can run from me, boy!" A voice screamed harshly from somewhere on the other side of a wall. A multi-coloured girl scrunched herself up into a ball in the corner of the room, hoping that the voices owner didn't find her.

"I can't find him anywhere, Endeavor! The only one around here was a girl." Another voice added in. The girl blanched at that. She really hoped that he beleived her deception.

"What did the girl look like?" Endeavor asked the second man.

"She had bi-colour hair; red and blue. And she-"

"That's him." Endeavor sighed out frustratedly, "My son has it in his head that I'm some sort of demon. I think his mom gave him the idea, or atleast encouraged it, and it drove him to literally want to have nothing in common with me. That includes gender."

 _'It's not just an idea. You are a demon, you rotten, greedy piece of flaming trash!'_ The girl thought, _'You and that no-good Touya. "Why can't you be like him, Shoto!? Why can't you be an obedient dog!?" I don't know, dad. Why can't you actually love me, or mom, or Fuyumi!? Why!?'_

By now, the girl was in tears as the two 'heroes' ran off in the direction that Endeavor's assistant had thought she'd gone.

' _I'm never coming back, Todoroki! Never!'_

* * *

The artificial wind blew through the crumbling buildings of the Ruin Zone as the four scrambled Yuuei students made their way towards the exit and their teacher. Each kid was fighting a group of low-class villains; no doubt just hired goons working for the main group in the USJ center. The students made their way past them easy enough. The girl with an antenna on her head used her quirk, **[Radar Location]** , to pinpoint the enemies hidden in buildings, before shooting them with the dart-gun her friend had summoned. The other boy had to use his special ability, though, in order to make the narcoleptic substance in the darts remain for more than five minutes. It did make him pretty thirsty, but since the other two students had water summoning quirks, he was alright.

"Hydro Jet!" A kid with blue hair screamed, as his feet began to pump out jets of water, rocketing him into the air before he kicked and washed most of the remaining thugs into a almost collapsing building.

"Condensation Canon!" A girl with funnel ears shouted, as steam begin to suck into her ears and a high-pressure stream of water blasted out of her mouth. She managed to get the rest of the two-bit thugs washed away into the rubble.

"Seams we really cleared house, eh Tammi!" The water-quirk boy said with excitement, "These losers didn't even stand a chance!" The boy began flexing his almost nonexistent muscles, and posing jokingly before his sandy-blonde haired fellow water-quirk user.

"We really did, didn't we? They were almost disappointingly bad." The girl responded before she turned to the other duo, "Actually, they were almost uncannily bad. What if this isn't actually a real villain attack? Or what if it was just a trap that was set fo-"

 _ **!BOOM!**_

The girl never even got to finish her sentence before one of the nearby buildings exploded into a cloud of dust and rubble. Pieces of rock went flying for the group before the creation-quirk user made a temporary barrier for them.

"I can't see anything, but my Radar is picking up 3 signals at coming from where the explosion was, guys! We better prepare for a fight!" The antenna girl yelled out as the dust settled.

Three figures appeared atop the rubble. It was the Stendhal kid, the creation-quirk girl, and the grenade girl.

"So ho ho! What do we _have hear!_ For little, lost kiddies out on their lonesome! Oh my, look at the mess you three made here! So many bodies!" Momo said with a mad glee to her voice, "Mommy will have to work really hard to clean this up" Momo then began to suck up the exposed iron supports bars that ran through the concrete of the ruined buildings into her hand like one would slurp a spaghetti noodle, before spawning what looked like a large, black box from her abdomen. She then bent over, picked up the box, and hoisted it up to reveal that it was, in fact, a four tube rocket launcher.

"You've been _so naughty_ that Daddy even said I should bring Explosiva onee-san and Standstill onii-chan with me to help punish you naughty, _naughty_ _ **KIDDIES!**_ " Momo continued before she began insanely cackling, letting her no loose rat-nest hair flail around, "SO NOW, KIDDIES! FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT! DIE DIE DIE!"

The insane creation-quirk user then began firing her missiles wildly into the group, who narrowly avoided death when their own creation-quirk user made a giant metal blast dome for them.

"Hohoho! You quirk looks _just. Like. Mommy's!_ I am _so_ proud of you! But you did resist punishment, so I'll have to _single you out._ " Momo said in her sing-song voice, before spitting out the end of her sentence, "Explosiva! Standstill! Take care of the other naughty kids while I teach this one a private lesson!" Momo then used her rocket boots to launch her self at the blue haired 'naughty child', punching him away behind a pile of rubble before following him.

Katsuki and Tenya then blocked the others from following their fellow villain, before beginning a slow approach towards the upstart heroes.

"God isn't that bitch annoying, Standstill? Sure, Emi did get her out of her shell; but couldn't she have done it without making her insane." Katsuki complained, "Actually, scratch that. We're all insane so I should rephrase that. Couldn't that bitch have done it without making her so _loudly_ insane?" Tenya responded with one, slow, singular nod, before giving his opinion.

"I believe that this was the most efficient path. She does her job well, respects our leader, and creates a grand amount of chaos and panic wherever we send her. Overall, I believe her efficiency outweighs the con of annoyance. As well, it isn't really her fault. You can't fix insanity." The masked, pony-tail wearing boy stated coolly.

"Ahh, but she is so fucking annoying! And I have to share Izuku with the bitch as well, so that also makes her even more of a annoying thorn in my ass" Katsuki whined in response.

"You have to share him with a few others, and that harem of his will probably continue to grow. He is super popular."

"Yeah, but the others aren't as annoying or as aggressive."

"You calling someone aggressive is humorous."

"You saying 'humorous' is disturbing, you emotionless bastard."

"You know I have emotions, Explosiva."

"Yeah but.."

The argument continued on, until the remaining Yuuei students were either sweatdropping from the casual attitude of the super-villains, or cringing from the various sounds of battle coming from beyond the rubble. One girl, though, decided that enough was enough, and that she needed to just get this battle over with.

"Why are you here? Do you want to kill us? Are you going to capture us as hostages? Is this some revenge plot because one of us accidentally hurt you in the past? Because if it's the latter, then I am very sorry that happened!"

"Okay, shithead! First, shut the fuck up bitch no one said you can talk." Katsuki began as the girl's face reddened with embarrassment and anger, "Second, I'll let you into a secret: We aren't here to kill any of you little cum-stains! Were here to rattle up the big kids so they come down and play with us, and so that everyone can see how _'impenetrable'_ their 'bastion of hope' Yuuei is!"

"Third, same as last time; we don't need hostages. Yet. Fourth, you think a little piece of shit _extra_ like you could hurt me in any way, shape, or form? Maybe when I was little and still beleived I could be a hero you would have been able to bully me for a while; but all my bullies are dead, buried, and their graves pissed on." Katsuki continued on her tirade. She then settle back into a fighting stance while Tenya took a running position.

"But even if we aren't _supposed_ to kill you, it doesn't mean we can't beat the living fuck out of you, right Standstill?" Katsuki asked in an innocent voice.

"You are correct, Miss Explosiva, _you are correct indeed_." Tenya responded emotionlessly at first, before letting his smile seep into his voice near the end.

* * *

The Downpour Zone was a wet, windy, and loud place to be at all times. The sounds and flashes of battle made it even worse than normal; and at least three times as dangerous.

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu knew this truth absolutely; as he was the one making it so dangerous. He used his quirk **[Steel]** to harden his body into various different steels based on what he consumes. Tungsten steel; Titanium steel; Cobalt steel; whatever he wanted. Only drawback was he had to consume a lot of iron, carbon, and whatever metal he wanted to add. It made his breakfasts interesting and his teeth extra tough and spiky.

The villains, though, knew none of this. They only knew that he was kicking their asses hard. As hard as the skin on the boy who was fighting along side him, Kirishima. The red head looked surprisingly like the steel skinned boy, and had a quirk that was also pretty damn similar as well. However, he always ended up taking second fiddle to Tetsutetsu. It irked him even now, as they were beating up bad guys with their friend, that Tetsutetsu was managing to stay ahead of him by one villain take-down. His self-contained pity-party was interrupted, however, when his rival sighed heavily as he knocked out the last villain and another boy they were with spoke up.

"Huf, huf, huf. Oh god, I am so tired. How are you guys doing? Tetsutetsu? Kirishima?" A bat-like student called out to them, his voice extra loud despite being so out of breath, "I must have used my sonar blast at least 12 times in a row without taking more than a breath or two. These goons were weak, but their was so many."

"Yeah, yeah, Mu. You're okay, though, right? You look okay... Right... yeah. There were so many villains; but none of them took more than a two hits. I wonder when they'll send out those big baddies they had standing in the center." Tetsutetsu huffed out between breaths.

"They were surprisingly weak, but they seamed to be holding back. Even though some had gun based quirks, they didn't use them at all." Kirishima added

"I heard one of them mention that some guy called 'Unity' told them not to kill us. He said that if the man told him 'If you permanently damage any of them at all, I'll send you to a hell so unimaginably painful, you'll wish I had skinned you alive and left you in a salt bed.'" The bat-quirk boy, Mu, explained.

"Huh, that sounds pretty scary. I mean, how could something be worse than what that psycho described. It makes me shiver just thinking of that. Jeez." Kirishima commented.

"Wait guys do you hear that sou-OHMYGOD!" Mu started asking before a giant shadow beast whipped out and dragged Kirishima away into the artificial cityscape.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT AND WHAT THE HELL DID IT JUST DO DID IT EAT KIRISHIMA OH MY GOD I AM FREAKING OUT MAN AAAAAAAAAAA!" Mu began to scream as Tetsutetsu continued to turn around, looking for the beast.

" **GAW!** " The black shadow shouted as it Tetsutetsu's titanium steel body, forcing the boy back a foot or two.

"God damnit! What have you done with our friend you jerk!" The metal boy shouted.

"I took him to my partners. We saw potential in him, and wanted to see if he was interested in the position." A boy with a bird-like head and red cloak said ominously.

"W-W-What do you m-mean?" Mu muttered out in abject terror.

"He means he wants to convert Kirishima to the side of villainy!" Tetsutetsu shouted, "But he won't get anything out of it! Kirishima would never betray us! I'm his friend!"

"Ha. Then you clearly don't know your friend very well, considering the stuff he says about you on the internet. Oh, and before you ask; yes we can find out that kind of information, and yes we do know it was him and he was talking about _you_." Fumikage responded in a dark, condescending tone.

"What does he say about me on the internet? How the hell did you find out!?" Tetsutetsu questioned, voice filled with anger and a tinge of curiosity.

"Many things, but mostly that everyone all ways compares him to you and that they make fun of his similarity to you. But mostly that he hates always looking at your back as you always stay a tiny bit ahead of him." Fumikage answered.

"The hell? Why would you think he would betray us over that?" Tetsutetsu asked heatedly as he looked for a way around the villain that wouldn't get himself or Mu killed.

"Because of a few reasons." Fumikage explained, entertainment clear in his voice, "Firstly, my friend has a quirk that is able to amplify feelings like that while suppressing his inner conscience. Secondly, there is more to it than that, but I don't want to go into his rough childhood. And thirdly, I have a second friend that has taken a liking to him, and decided that she _really_ needs him as a partner because of his quirk; and that girl has _always_ gotten what she set her mind to." At this point the boy with identical names was pretty pissed off. Not only had this stupid villain taken his friend, he had claimed that he would make said friend join the side of villainy! But even worse, though he wouldn't admit it, it sounded like the villain may _succeed_ in his goal!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Kirishima would never betray us, stupid birdhead!" Mu shouted as his anger completely overwhelmed his fear.

 **"Don't talk to Fumikage like that!"** The dark creature connected to the villain's stomach shouted, before turning to her user.

 **"Don't worry, Fumikage! Dark Ankh okaa-san will make these idiots shut up!"**

"Dark Shadow, please don't talk like that! You know we can't actually kill them or brother Izuku is going to be upset! And also, stop talking like that! I much prefer your sisterly personality to this. It's the reason I hate going out at night." Fumikage blurted out, clearly exasperated and embarrassed.

 **"But dear, you know that me and your Dark Shadow onee-san are two different entities. And you love staying up at night. You never hate me when I tuck you in after you read!"** Dark Ankh asked in a seriously curious tone. The whole ordeal had made both Yuuei students watching it sweatdrop.

"Oh god, please stop it and start beating up these two while Cherry Popper and Poltergeist brainwash the hardening quirk user!" Fumikage shouted, his usually black face now as pink as Mineta's hair.

That statement pushed the heroes-in-training over the edge, though, as they were now seething with anger.

 _'How dare they! They are going to brainwash him! What scumbags!'_ Both Mu and Tetsutetsu thought at the same time. The boys didn't have long to think about it, though, as the villain wrapped himself in his quirk and launched towards them to initiate the duel.

* * *

At the same time, though, Kirishima was just waking up from his short nap. His dream had been horrible, and it was still in his head, and weighing heavily on his self-esteem. It had been like a slide show of his whole life. And a compilation of his every failure. Each time someone mocked his scary look, each time someone made fun of his quirk name, each time they accused him of being villain material, every time his parents were mad and called him too destructive; it all was replayed in his head. Each time someone compared him to _Tetsutetsu_ ; calling him a knockoff, a loser, a second fiddle, a cheap remake, a pathetic, C rate, wannabe _Tetsutetsu_. He hated that kid. He pretended to be his friend, no, tried to be his friend; but the kid was always so hot headed, egotistical, and so damn patronizing that he never could quite get along with the metal-quirk using idiot.

Why was _Tetsutetsu_ praised for looking strong and intimidating for the same reasons that he was always called scary and villainous. It was so stupid! Everything was almost the same, but always stacked a bit in Tetsutetsu's favor. Their birthday was the same, but Tetsutetsu was born an hour earlier. Their favourite hero was the same; but Tetsutetsu had multiple signed posters and figures that he didn't. The number of bots they took down in the entry test was the same, but Tetsutetsu had more rescue points.

"It's all so _unfair!_ Why is he always praised for the things I'm mocked for? Why is he always just ahead of me? Why is he considered so much better than me when we're practically _equal?_ " Kirishima asked, tears streaming down his face as he still heard the mocking voices of his peers. Of course, those voices and the vision were both effects of Reiko's **[Haunting Madness]** ability. But he didn't know that.

"Why is it so unfair? Because this world is cruel, Kirishima." A soft, feminine voice said from behind him.

It was at this point that he realized why the ground felt so soft; it was because he wasn't on the ground at all, but on the lap of the scantily clad villain that came out of the mist!

"Gawww! Get away from me! Hey why can't I move!" Kirishima shouted out, tears still marring his face and voice. He realized, then, that he was held down by numerous pink coloured balls that looked like the ones that made up the villains hair.

"Why are you holding me?! Why have you done this?! How long was I out?! Are you going to hurt me!?" Kirishima said in a panic, activating his hardening quirk in the process.

"Hurt you? Oh no! I would never! My name is Minoru Mineta: Second Generation Villain. And your long time admirer." The girl said to Kirishima, who was now totally confused.

"'Why?', you might ask. Well, because I enjoy your enthusiasm, and I can relate to the struggle of having everyone push you aside. I watched as your friends constantly praised the knockoff and scolded you. I waited for my chance as multiple girls rejected you for your 'villainous looks.' Looks, which by the way, I wouldn't mind waking up to everyday." Mineta continued, Kirishima in total shock,

"And then, one day, I got my chance! Izuku, the boy with the green hair, said that we were finally going to rough up the kids at Yuuei."

"Wait, 'rough up?' What do you mean? Aren't you hear to kill us?" Kirishima questioned. Immediately after though, a slightly altered vision of Izuku flashed through his head.

' _ **My friends and I have no intention to kill you, but we'll attack if provoked.'** _The vision-Izuku said, before he was brought back to reality by Mineta's voice.

"We were told to not kill anyone here. We were supposed to get the attention of All Trite and spread a bit of fear to the public. That was Izuku's orders. He hates unnecessary bloodshed. And so do I." Mineta answered, "We are simply a group that wants to tear down this cruel society, and replace it with one where everyone is judged solely on their merits"

 _'And also where we rule over everyone, but you don't need to know that yet. I have to get my teeth sunk too deeply for you to run. Or our ideals ingrained enough that you won't want to.'_ Mineta added in her head.

"That does sound good..." Kirishima thought as another vision, this time of a utopia where he was recognized as equal to, or even _better_ than, Tetsutetsu, "...but how do I know I can trust you. You are a villain after all." The idea was a good one, one he would even consider joining them for; but villains weren't known for their trustworthiness.

"Well, you were asleep for around 15 minutes, and I could have easily killed you then. We also have a girl with a quirk that would brainwash you into betraying your friends, but I wanted to give you a chance to join us on your own. I thought that brainwashing was a bit to cruel for you. I want you to join of your own free will." Mineta explained to the red haired boy, "Heck, if you don't want to join now, I'll put you to sleep and let you go. Promise." Kirishima began to ponder deeply on the offer, before more voices filled his head.

 _'What's with the teeth, shark boy!'_

 _'Don't touch me, you creep!'_

 _'Your way to destructive! You have to beha- DON'T you talk back to me, young man! I don't care if it was because of your quirk you still broke grandmother's vase! God, I fear for that boy. Sometimes he acts like such a little villain'_

 _'Look at me, Hardhead! I still ended up beating you in the entrance exam! What a total poser, looking like me!'_

 _'You always say you want to be a man, kid, but real men don't do the things you do! What a son I have...'_

 _'Why can't you be as good as Tetsutetsu!? He would have been able to defend the objective and stop the others from getting the fake bomb.'_

 _'Your just a copy cat' 'Your just a bad knockoff of Tetsutetsu!' 'Why aren't you as good as Tetsutetsu' '...be like Tetsutetsu!' '...like Tetsutetsu' 'Tetsutetsu' 'Tetsutetsu' Tetsutetsu' 'Tetsutet-'_

"God just stop! Why do you still haunt meeeee!" Kirishima _hated_ that kid. He hated, loathed, despised, resented, _abhorred_ the mocking idiot! But he'll show him! The next time they'll meet, he'll kick that _poser's_ ass!

"I'll JOIN YOU!" Kirishima shouted, his voice filled with rage and tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'll join you and kick that stupid, egotistical idiots ass! Then I'll show everybody who's stronger! I'll show them whose the bigger man! I'll show them just how awful I can be! _They never cared anyway, did they._ " The boys voice began to fill with sadness as he ended his tirade. He was irate and depressed.

And he was absolutely determined to beat up, humiliate, and then kill Tetsutetsu.

"Calm down, you're getting out of control! I wanted you to join me in making the world a better place, not in killing it!" Mineta said, absolutely surprised he had accepted her offer already.

' _Reiko works quick.'_ She thought.

"I don't care. They could all die and go to hell for all I care anymore. But if you think that the world can be fixed, then I'll follow you. Lead the way." Kirishima said, his tone absolutely depressed.

 _'Okay, Reiko works really quick and really effectively, god damn!'_ Mineta noted in her head, before trying to comfort her new teammate and _possible boyfriend_.

"I do think that the world can be saved. We think it can be saved. But we also thought it would take a lot of bloodshed to do so. I wasn't going to say that part at first, because I thought it would turn you away without thinking; and I wasn't and still won't give you any bloody jobs if you don't want them, but... Hffffaaaa. I don't know. Please don't turn away now. I really like you, and I really want to have you as a partner and maybe b-b-b-b-boy _friend?_ " Mineta stuttered out.

 _'Okay Minoru, you just lost a teammate and boyfriend with your idiocy. Good going, you id-'_

"I'm not turned off by blood. I said I'd join, and real men don't take back what they say." Kirishima responded, before his face turned almost as red as his hair, "But what you just asked about, you know, being in a, uh, relationship was, um, it was, um, kinda, well, I don't know much about you and, uh, I just... I'll try out being your boyfriend for a while, kay?"

If he were to describe how admitting that felt, he would say it was like lifting up Mt. Olympus. He was totally embarrassed by the villains confession, and by the looks of it, so was she. But he felt like such a _man!_

"Oh. Well, thanks. I... I'm used to just getting turned down and rejected by everybody, twice at the same time by Shoji and his extra mouth. Though, the mouth was way meaner. It called me a slutty dressing nymphomaniac."

"That's rude, and not a very manly thing to do." Kirishima numbly mumbled, his mind elsewhere at this moment.

 _'I think I just became a villain and got a girlfriend in the span of a few minutes. And the weirdest part about it is that I don't really care.'_ Kirishima thought, _'In fact, I feel great! Those losers won't see it coming! I'll be like "Look who's the poser now!" while I kick that unmanly Toe-Suck Toe-Suck's butt! Then I'll look over at the others and tell 'em "See, **this** is me being villainous! See dad, you weak, unmanly ass, I'm on TV and in the top ten! Top Ten Most Wanted!" Then I'll turn and kiss Mineta right on the lips in front of everybody!'_ Kirishima's thoughts continued on like this, aided by the visions supplied by Reiko, and with a dreamy look on his face, before Mineta brought him back to reality again.

"Planning out your whole new career?" Minoru asked, as Kirishima turned even redder, "Don't worry, everyone does that! It's the feeling of freedom and resistance! The wonder of being able to truly do whatever you want to do! It's intoxicating because it's what is natural to humanity; the way that we always want to return to. The way that me, you, and all our friends will return humanity to. Oh, and by the way, did you think up a good villain name!? Everyone has to have one. Mine is Cherry Popper, which is the same as my quirk."

"Oh, uh, okay." The red-haired, red faced boy said, thoroughly inspired by Mineta's speech as well as a bit thrown off by her question, "I can beeee... uh... _something to do with my quirk, huh?_... Oh! I know! I can be- no, 'Hard On' is too sexual, even if it fits." Mineta laughed at the name he had suggested, but covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear.

"OH! Now I've got one! Cherry Riot! It's like a combination of my favourite hero's name and yours! It's perfect!" Kirishima said. His faced dropped a few seconds later, though, as he thought about his favourite hero.

"You're thinking of your favourite hero, right? It's okay, not everyone is bad or will have to die for our perfect world to be created! In fact, I also think that Crimson Riot is pretty cool!" Mineta comforted her new boyfriend as she began to hug him.

 _'Such muscles... what a manly man! I can't **wait** to get him in my bed! Ohoohoohooooo!'_

"Oh, well... Thanks, Mineta." Kirishima said before he began to try and stand up, only to realize that he still couldn't, "Oh, Mineta? Can you make your quirk go away?"

"Well, it will go away in about another ten minutes or so, but I can manually release it like this" Mineta said before she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, thoroughly shocking him.

 _'Well, sort of like that. I could make him immune just by touching, but this was more fun'_

"Wow." Kirishima said, completely flabbergasted by his girlfriends actions, "Wow."

The hardening quirk user then stood up, before turning to his new partner in crime and life.

"You ready to go out and kick some hero ass?"

* * *

"Gaw! Why are you still alive! Just die already you stupid birdbrain! We've been fighting for like 15 minutes and you have yet to even attack me! What are you waiting for!" Tetsutetsu's voice screamed from nearby Kirishima.

The young villain began to seethe in anger as he heard the bastards voice.

"I'm gonna put him so close to death he'll feel the bastards black satin robes!" Kirishima ground out through gritted teeth. He was super-pissed. Like, uber-mega-super-pissed.

"Just don't actually kill him and we'll be fine." Mineta said as she followed him towards the sound of battle, "Well, Izuku will probably forgive you if you do, but it would still be a bad impression."

They marched out through the rain and wind, to see that Fumikage, who Mineta had said was the one who was fighting his former partners, continuously blocking Tetsutetsu's blows.

"You fucking stupid bird-lookin' motherfucker, just go up and do something other than dodge and occasionally block or just up and fucking die already! Stupdi bird-shit, mother fucking crap eating- Hey, why are you running away! Get back he-" Tetsutetsu was saying before the Dark Shadow user flew away, and he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Tetsutetsu." Kirishima said emotionlessly. His wet hair had fallen down some, and it cast a shadow over his eyes. There was also a girl with odd, pink balls for hair and a shit-eating grin standing just behind him.

"Thank fucking god you came here! What were you doing? Sleeping? Just like you to take so long to get up! See you stupid lookin' bird-fucker! He came back to us! You must be outta luck! Or you... were... lying." The metal boy began to question what was going on as he heard laughter coming from behind him.

"Ha. Haha. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha HAAAAAAA!" Kirishima cackled wickedly, a huge shit-eating grin present on his face as well, showing off every one of his razor sharp teeth.

"I'm sorry to say, Toe-suck, but I just got a new job and a new girlfriend! It looks like _your_ outta luck!" Kirishima said loudly and joyously, though his eyes reflected his inner hatred of the boy across from him, "You see, you guys always thought I'd be there to play second fiddle to a two-bit Toe sucker like you. Even when I came back after being possibly killed, you greeted me like some lazy servant! No! No! NOOO! I am no longer gonna put up with your shit! No more Kirishima the Tetsutetsu knock-off! No more Mr. Nice Guy! I'm Cherry Riot now! And me and my new girlfriend are gonna kick. Your. Stupid. Fucking. Ass!"

"You idiot! They're brainwashing you! Dumbass, stop saying that stupid shit!" Tetsutetsu said, clearly unimpressed and disappointed by Kirishima's sudden swap of sides. The kid in question, however, was now even more irate.

"Brainwashed? Oh no, unfortunately for you, they decided that the one with _that_ quirk wasn't necessary. And they were _right!_ Your continued disinterest and _uncaring_ attitude towards me proves it! You were always a selfish ass! Always had to make yourself _look_ the bigger man, but never actually being a man at _all!_ All you and your toe-suckin' friends get now is _pain!_ I learned the lesson that this world is cruel my whole life! Now, you get to as well!" Kirishima said as he began charging his rival, "DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"You won't be able to beat me, you stupid, traitorous _poser!_ " Tetsutetsu screamed as he reared back his fist, swinging it towards his just-converted, villainous former teammate.

The two quirks clashed, Tetsutetsu smiling as he thought he was overpowering Kirishima. But then he realized something:

 _'I'm not moving forward because I'm overpowering him; I'm shifting because my arm is shattering! It must be because of the exposure to rain and my lack of iron in my breakfast! Oh god, I'm gonna die! To a traitorous pos-'_

"Gack!" Tetsutetsu coughed as his his arm shattered off and he was punched solidly in his now fleshy stomach, forcing him to puke. Kirishima then followed up by bashing him in the face and knocking him out.

"Kirishima! You did it! You beat him! I'll stop his bleeding with my quirk. He should be able to regrow his hand with enough iron." Mineta exclaimed excitedly as she placed one of her cherries on the fallen student's stump.

"Now, let's all get back to Izuku."

* * *

 ** _Afterthoughts:_ _What a ton of story! I mean, we get to see Katsuki, Tenya, Momo, Fumikage, and Mineta, Tetsutetsu, and Kirishima as well! Plus, WTF, Kirishima joined the villains whoa! i actually had planned on Mineta being super pervy to him and him then beating her up before being stopped by Jiro. Ha, didn't happen. Like, Mineta is so often shoved into this 'uncaring, perverse, loser' category and left to rot there. So I gave him (or her, here) some spotlight. Plus I like Kirishima a bit too much to have him be with the losing side. Also, Toe-suck Toe-suck was too good a name to resist using._**

 ** _OH AND IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TOP PART THAT SAID THIS, IZUKU'S SPEECH AND HIS CONVERSATION WITH ERASERHEAD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY REVAMPED AND CHANGED TO HAVE A TON OF EXPOSITION DUMPED INTO THEM! SO REALLY REREAD THEM!_**


	5. The Conclusion of the USJ Arc

Eraserhead considered himself to be a well controlled man. He tended to avoid the media, and he liked to keep his emotions out of his hero job. But right now was an exception, because right now Aizawa Shouta was fucking pissed. This kid he was fighting was tough as hell, and his ability practically rendered Aizawa's own quirk moot. He was constantly moving, constantly attacking and defending, constantly looking for some sort of break in this kids defense; but there was not a single chance for him to even land a goddamn blow on him. Every punch blocked, every kick dodged, and every chop or jab countered with some sort of new ability. The kid was absolutely infuriating, and to top it all off, he was a _Midoriya_.

Around five years ago, this little green haired fuckboy's mother had killed his wife and stole their 10 year-old daughter. No doubt that they either brainwashed his precious child into being a villain, or killed her to turn her into one of those _Nomu_ that **All Might** always talked about. It made him sick. He hated Inko Midoriya more than anyone else in the entire history of the world. And now, her son shows up and starts sending his minions, one of whom he thought might possibly **be** his daughter, to go and kill his students.

Well, the boy claimed that his minions were only supposed to hurt the kids. Or convert some of them. That thought was scarier than anything else. And it made him hate the piece of shit before him even more.

"I hate you." Aizawa ground out as he gripped his aching stomach, "I hate you more than anyone other than your **fucking mother!** " By this time, Aizawa had fully broken down. He was crying louder and more aggressively than he had ever in his life. Tears streamed down his cheeks and pooled under him along with his blood. His teeth ground together until he thought they would crack, and his gums began to bleed. His choked sobs and screams of rage and sadness amplified the whole image. The image of a man who had been thoroughly and utterly _broken_ by someone else. Oh, Aizawa wasn't seriously injured, no. But this boy had hurt him more than anyone else could. He kept crying; for his daughter, for his wife, for his students, for all the countless _children_ this monster before him had murdered for their quirks. Some were just babies. Babies, that had been killed so he could just _see_ if their quirk was strong. He saw no boy before him, only a demon wearing a human's skin and an off colour Yuuei uniform. He hated Izuku. He hated Izuku a **lot**. He really, _really,_ _ **really**_ did.

 ***Clap* *Clap* *Clap***

"My, my, my. You know, Eraserhead, I really don't hate you. Nor do I think your weak at all. In fact, I think your a really good hero and I like your style of teaching as well" Izuku said.

 _'Buttered words. Everything that comes out of that unholy mouth is just lies and mockeries of kindness and compassion. He **is** evil and cruelty incarnate'_

"I didn't come here to kill you. I didn't even come here to mock you over the little interesting fact that I found." Izuku continued, " _Initially_." His smile turned into a wicked grin, as his eyes remained half-lidded.

"But then I saw how delicious your look of utter defeat was. So I'll tell you; I have your daughter Reiko." Izuku said, dropping the bombshell on the poor hero.

Aizawa tensed and his sobbing and crying stopped. He then sat up, before falling down in a slump on his back. He had thought of the possibility. The girl looked so much like her mother...

But thinking you've found your long lost daughter and having it confirmed are totally different. So many emotions rushed him: relief, anger, shock, horror, and then utter depression. Inko hadn't killed her. She _had_ brainwashed her, though. And now she was no doubt so ingrained into villainy that she'd never come back. If this boy could break him so thoroughly in this little bit of time, what could the boy and his mother do to a little girl over five years. So much, that's what. So, so, so much. Of course, the boy didn't know the truth about the brainwashed girl until around a year prior to attacking the USJ, but Aizawa didn't know that. It also didn't matter; because his fears were correct in that even if he told her the truth, it wouldn't sway her. Because she did know the truth. And she hadn't faltered in her fealty to Izuku. She loved him, after all.

"And you know what, Aizawa otou-san! I have some even better news! Though, I guess I did just give it away." Izuku asked, his grin no threatening to extend past his actual face, "Do you want to know what it is?"

 _'No. No. No, don't let it be that. Anything but-'_

"I _married_ your daughter. A year ago." Izuku put to words the very worst fear Eraserhead had, "And, boy, is she a _screamer!_ "

This statement blasted through Aizawa's depression. This boy had just passed up his mother. This boy was so far up his shit list you'd need a telescope just to see his placement. This kid wasn't a monster or a demon. He was Satan. Pure cruelty, evil, and wickedness. The very _essence_ of villainy.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO! **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTAAARRRRDDD!"** Eraserhead shouted as he powered up his quirk beyond anything he had tried before.

His eyes were like spotlights of red. His hair was whipping around like he was in the eye of a hurricane. And it worked. He saw all of Izuku's quirks disappear. But not the boy's shit eating grin.

 **"WHY ARE YOU STILL GRINNING! YOU SICK FUCK! DIEEEEE-** ugh!" Eraserhead was cut short as a sword sliced through his back in a thin, long line.

"Sorry, Eraserhead. You are a good hero, but I have to protect my friend and boss." Tenya stated as he sheathed his jian sword while Katsuki stood behind him, making a single whistling noise.

"Fwoooo! You really got 'em pissed, didn't you love?" Katsuki said with hearts in her eyes, "Told 'im about Reiko, eh? After beating the shit out of the bastard as well, from the look of it."

Izuku stood up after using one of his quirks to heal the wound on the pro hero's back, though he did leave the nasty scar that had formed.

"Nail, meet hammer, cause you just hit it on the head, Kachan!" Izuku said as he laughed.

"Yo, guys. Killed Thirteen. Not literally, but... she did get to experience the actual gravity of a black hole. Heehee. She got _**crushed**_. Literally" Ochako said smugly.

"Don't act like it was easy, you had the daylights beaten out of you by her for a good ten minutes before she went down." Shoji added in, much to the ire and embarrassment of Uraraka.

"We got our jobs done, Lord. I have shown the non-believers Kojiro Bondo and Hiryu Rin the power of Chaos's Profit! They refused to repent, so I taught them the reality of pain." A girl with vines for hair said, as she casually walked towards the center.

"You really did, Ibara, you really did." Neito said in an exasperated voice, "The two are just outside of the Conflagration Zone. Their safe."

"Good job Neito. You as well, Ibara." Izuku said, his happiness displayed in his voice as he thanked his two friends, "Thank you both."

"Such kindness, Lord Izuku! I am humbled that a messenger of God such as yourself would compliment me." Ibara responded in revelry.

"We are all messengers of divinity, and bringers of chaos, Ibara. You are equal to me." Izuku said, sending the vine-haired girl into a full blown blush.

"Interrupting something, guys? Kero" Tsuyu said, walking over slowly, with Kinoko close behind,

"Those kids didn't stand a chance. Kero. Not that I thought they would be much, I just thought I would have some action besides watching them cling to the wall while Kinoko's mushroom zombies slowly approached before knocking them all out with their toxins. Ribbit."

"They were incredibly weak, Izuku. But I have infected them with my spores. I can use them to knock them out at anytime within four months from now." Kinoko said, before responding to Tsuyu, "And they're not _mushroom zombies_. They are villains who I took months to fully infect with my mushrooms to the point that I could control their movement like a hive mind. They were more like mushroom _robots_."

"Sounds like mushroom zombies to me. Kero." Tsuyu shot back, causing Kinoko to puff her cheeks.

The remaining members of the strike team, as well as Tatsuya, Mei, and Himiko, who had been working in the shadows to either warp them around, rig the alarms to only go off when they exited, or slinking around gathering info and keeping watch, all met in the center within two minutes of Tsuya and Kinoko arriving. Except for Mineta, Fumikage, and Reiko. Though, Tatsuya said that Reiko had passed out from quirk exhaustion and he had teleported her back to their base of operations, _The Orphanage_. But then, the others arrived.

"WHOA! You really beat the living tar out of Eraserhead-sensei! You must be some sort of God amongst men to do that!" A voice called from the side. Everyone currently in the center except for Izuku turned confusedly towards the voice's owner; a red haired boy with sharp teeth.

"Are you a reformed non-believer as well?" Ibara questioned the red-head, tilting her own head a bit.

"What? Are you asking whether I joined you guys, then yeah, I did. That bastard Tetsutetsu really drove me over the edge. And then my _new girlfriend_ here came and told me your goal! I was totally hooked; I got to reform this world to its natural state _and_ beat the shit out of that stupid Toe-sucker!" Kirishima answered as Ibara nodded approvingly and the other girls smiled in a friendly manner. The guys and Katsuki had their mouths practically on the floor, however, at the fact that he called _Mineta_ his girlfriend. They didn't even think it was possible for that girl to get _anyone._ Except Fumikage, who had faith in his friend.

 _'Well, faith in Reiko and Mineta. Reiko's quirk is scary if she turned a hero that quick. Even if it was an extremely effective time to use it on him, it was still a quick turn around. I gotta remember not to mess with her.'_ Fumikage thought.

There was a moment of silence before Izuku cleared his throat.

"Alrighty, guys. How about we head home for lunch!" Izuku said, not even managing to finish his sentence before he started laughing madly. The others joined him in the laughter, some more insanely than others, (*cough* Momo and Izuku *cough*), but all of them generally happy as Tatsuya warped them away in a cloud of mist, leaving only a single card with the words " _Cruelty Incarnate_ " written on it, and a whole lot of security footage and audio recordings in their wake.

* * *

 _ **Afterthoughts:** **Fuck its late. Two in the fucking morning. Enjoy this little nugget of revelation gold I have for ya.**  
_


	6. Aftermath of the USJ

_**A/N:** **So, wow, this story has gotten so off of where I thought it was going and so right-towards how I think it should go now. I love writing this. A lot.**_

 _ **That said, this chapter is mostly filler before the next Arc. We finally get to see some of the League, All Might, and Issei; but not much else.**_

 _ **Anyway, Like and Smash Subscribe epic-style, Gamers.**_

 _ **Oh, and seriously, I want some reviews. Pretty please with a cherry on top?**_

 **USJ Aftermath**

 _ **Just Before the USJ Attack...**_

" **So, you're going to attack Yuuei High, huh**?" A deep voice question.

"Yeah, I am. No lethality, just terror, though." Izuku answered casually, as if discussing the weather.

" **Still clinging on to the thought that you can be the hero**?"

Izuku pondered the question for a moment or two before responding.

"Heroism? There's nothing heroic about what I'm doing." Izuku said, his casual tone melting into one of smug satisfaction, "I want them alive because I want the public to **doubt** Yuuei, and be **afraid**. If some students die, then they might go as far as to shut the school down, and many would be **angry** , not terrified." He paced a few steps before turning to look back at his adoptive father and mentor.

"And if they're angry at us, we won't have the advantage in terms of the mind games we can play. I could still play with their heads, sure, but not as well. I've planned out three different scenarios completely on paper, and five more in my head, just so that I remain cool no matter what life throws at me. But that isn't anything out of the ordinary." Izuku said, "Everything that goes to plan goes the most effectively; and if my plan succeeds, we'll have a new member, a despondent Yuuei teacher begging the other heroes to go after us, and a public that wants to take the search slower and more methodically. A conflict of emotion, desire, and effectiveness."

" **Pretty good, kid. But why are you so sure of yourself when it comes to converting this Eijiro** **boy** **?** " Issei responded, a proud smirk splitting his drakonic face.

"I'm not sure of _myself_ , per say, but of Mineta and Reiko." Izuku responded, actually letting some of his childish glee into his tone, before coughing it away, "I had Mineta collect info on him, in order to try and get her attracted to him while getting some solid material for Reiko to work with. I want her to have someone. Even if it's just so she doesn't have another disaster like last time with the hero in disguise. What an ass. She knew it, too, but led him on anyway before killing him when he didn't side with her. Almost got our location out anyway, though." Izuku grumbled.

" **It wasn't almost. It was** _ **far**_ **from almost...** **b** **ut, yeah, you have a point.** " Issei acquiesced.

"The oddity about the boy, though, is that, according to some of his anonymous posts to some sketchy if not slightly illicit websites, he has been mocked most his life for his looks, and feels desperate for attention from friends, girls, even teachers. He has a rival that has been beating him in every aspect, and he's gone as far as posting anonymous death threats to the superior rival." Izuku said, "He also seems to talk about this scale of measurement he calls 'manliness' as a sort of crutch for his ego. Many people mock him; and by most 'standard' forms of popularity or 'goody-two-shoes-ness' measurement, he's not that great. People don't like his looks or his personality that much. They want someone more determined and absolute. They want someone who can carry people alone. They don't want someone who just wants to be a friend and help out." Izuku explained to Issei, "Well, they do want that... but only when the person looks like a good guy. Someone who doesn't have blood-red hair and razor sharp teeth by birth. His friend-oriented and extroverted nature is then harmed from the constant, forced isolation. Even at home, his mother is distant at best and his father is quite strict and set on him becoming a hero." Izuku added, chuckling a bit at the end.

" **So, with all of these factors... he sounds like just a pretty disgruntled teen with a passive aggressive way of taking out his anger over how shitty his life** **'** **s going. So what. Many people deal with that.** " Issei responded, seemingly unimpressed. Izuku saw through the facade, though, and realized that Issei was testing him.

"Oh ho ho ho! That may be true if it were for only his tenure at Yuuei, or if the offenses had been sporadic, but in the case of being near daily teased and abused as he has; it's pushed him to the edge as is." Izuku began to explain, "But now is where Mineta and Reiko come in. Reiko will reinforce how cruel his peers have been, especially heroics oriented ones, and add to his attraction to ideals such as ours. All the while, Mineta will seduce him, no doubt falling for him herself in the process. It's a win-win-win-win situation for all of us. Reiko gets to prove herself, Mineta gets an actual boyfriend, the kid joins the winning team and gets his sweet revenge, and I get to have a new friend and teammate. Isn't this just wonderful, old man?"

 **"It _was_ wonderful... until you called me an _old man._** " Issei said, before gafawing at Izuku's brief look of terror.

" **You can't hide that! I saw that look, kid!** " Issei got out through his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. You caught me you terrifying, overbearing, sneaky _old man_." Izuku said with a smug smile.

" **YOU LITTLE SHIT I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! GET BACK HERE! TELEPORTATION IS** _ **NOT**_ **ALLOWED!"**

* * *

 **"** Aizawa, what happened?" A decently muscular man in his mid-forties with large, blonde hair asked the recovering pro.

"..."

" **Aizawa,** _ **what happened?!"**_ The man said, after transforming into his larger and more recognizable form, **All Might**.

"I told you what happened. A group of villains lead by the boy you wanted jailed-and-studied all those years ago came out to the USJ, hacked the system, and got in. He told me he wanted to scare us, and prove we were useless. He wanted you and me to hurt, Yagi. He really wanted us to." The man said, his voice as distant and blank as his stare. **All Might** went back to his regular form with a sigh.

"You know, Eraserhead, I hate ever putting bounties or arrest warrants on anyone. His quirk is just too deadly, though. I've fought All for One and seen just how horrid a quirk like that is. And from your description, it seems like I was right." Yagi Toshinori said to his friend, "He really did a number on you, and that was after the healing he clearly performed on you."

"Now, Aizawa, can you name every one of his quirks. And, as well as that, name any missing students so that I can put a search and rescue as well as a cautioning memo up for other heroes." Yagi continued.

"Well, he had a lightning quirk, an ice quirk, a lesser fire quirk, lots of damage absorption, lots of regeneration, lots of increased strength, immunity to poisons - don't ask – and most likely acid as well based on his comments, flight, lesser teleportation, metal control, lesser hardening, rock control similar to Cementoss's ability, and... that's all I saw except for a few minor quirks I probably missed." Aizawa said, still distant, "He took Kirishima, but from what little Tetsutetsu remembers, it seems as if he _might_ have betrayed us. Oh and there's one other thing: he has my daughter."

And there it was, the big reveal. Yagi looked like he'd been hit by a speeding train. The two sat silently in Eraserhead's hospital room for almost a minute before Yagi continued the conversation.

"O-O-... Oh. I am so sorry for that. It must be hard." The number one hero said.

"Hard? Oh, Toshinori, it was more than _hard_. It was _heart breaking_. My little girl was out there with this monster, and he had fucking _married her_. He commented on her skills in bed _to my face_! TO MY FACE, **ALL MIGHT!** " Aizawa Shouta nearly screamed at his long time friend.

Both parties slowly amped it down, sitting in near silence as the broken-hearted father wept quietly.

"She looked just like her mother. Just like her. It was only a glimpse that I had, but I saw her there. I saw her standing near that _thing_." The saddened pro went on, "I didn't believe it at first. I thought there was no way. But there was. There was a way."

"I cannot even begin to fathom what you are going through right now, old friend. I can only hope we get her back," Yagi responded quietly.

"We won't." Shouta strained out through sobs, "We'll get her flesh and blood, but my daughter the innocent young girl is dead and gone. In her place stands a female version of whatever sick dementation of humanity that green haired monster was."

"She can be saved, Aiz-"

"YOU THINK THAT ANYTHING THAT BEING OF PURE EVIL TOUCHES CAN BE CLEANSED?! He has twisted her so bad, that she wanted to stay with that beast. I listened as I was paralyzed on the ground by that sword freak, as he told me how she begged to come out with him to torture me. Begged him. Before he fucked her." Aizawa gritted out, "Don't tell me she can be saved. My daughter is dead; I just want the corpse to mourn."

Yagi honestly had nothing to say. Nothing he _could_ say. What would one do to comfort someone after _that?_

"What do we _do,_ Aizawa?" Yagi asked despondently.

"Easy, Toshinori, we wait for them to strike, track them down, and kill them. All." The now steadfast hero calmly replied, as if what he said was completely normal for him, "It's the only thing we can do for people like them."

* * *

"Did you see what Izuku did recently?" A feminine voice asked, "He was all over the news. Broke into Yuuei, turned one kid to our side and possible another as well, and then ran. All with the stated goal of causing pain and chaos. It was absolutely _beautiful!_ "

The woman who spoke had long, smooth green hair, and a face eerily similar to the current Yuuei principle, Nana Shimura. Her outfit consisted of a colour-swapped replica of Nana's old hero outfit, with the addition of a few extra spikes and metal plates.

"Yes, I did indeed see what your son did, Inko. Did you see my daughter there as well? She was splendid in her power and control." Another voice spoke up.

"Yeah, she was. But you owe Inko ¥1000, Mitsuki. Afterall, you did bet that Izuku would only be dating Katsuki. Considering the vine girl, and the creation girl, and the ghost girl all were lovin' on 'im, it seams you lost thoroughly." Another arguably feminine voice entered.

"You stay out of this, Magne! And, yeah, I know that. She already collected that a while ago. Issei and Ryukyu told us about him straight up _marrying_ three of 'em about a year ago." Mitsuki responded, "They also told me that, apparently, Izuku did it for the creation girl named Momo, when she went batshit crazy. She started referring to herself as 'Mommy', and to him as 'Daddy', but not in the good, sexual way. It was in the super wacko-crazy way. She has some sort of fantasy about being a mother and having a family, but would only _actually_ have one with him after they got married, so she set up a wedding with a priest she kidnapped. She sounds like an annoying bug in _my beautiful Katsuki's_ way. "

"Sheesh, sounds tough. But, you three totally ignored the fact that the one kid clearly was copying Stain's vigilante attire! What a poser!" A lizard commented, "Oh, and wasn't that white mist guy a lot like Kurogiri?"

"The 'white mist guy' is a lot like me because he's my son. I, too, get frequent updates and visits with him. I also deliver presents from Mitsuki and Inko to their children." The large man of black fog responded, "And that 'poser' is Tenya Akuguro."

"Tenya AKUGURO!? That's Stain's name! Wait! Does that mean-" The lizard freaked out.

"Yeah, yeah it does. He's Stain's _adopted_ son, Spinner." Inko called to the hyperventilating lizard-man, who promptly passed out after the revelation that he'd insulted Stain's child.

"What a total dumbass."


	7. Revelations and Preparations

**A/N: So sorry for the little wait. This is mostly just the inbetween setup for the next chapter. This is _also_ where Lance and Null (her name is now just Null because the marked U was messing with my uploads) are introduced. Null is like, well, a female Eraserhead. Lance looks more like Gan Fall from Onepiece, or Gael from Darksouls if he had brighter armour and a dark blue, starry cloak. That's it. May be about as long until next update (This was uploaded after five days)**

 **Also, shameless plug, check out my other stories and tell me whether I should do a _second_ BNHA fanfic with a (actual) female Shoto x Izuku, a Akame Ga Kiru fanfic, or my brother's request of a Gaea x Percy fanfic (I know, weird. My brother likes those books, though, so it's here for him)**

 **Thanks! Review and favourite!**

 _At The Orphanage's Hot Springs:_

"Wow, you guys have had it _made_ here! So glad I joined." Kirishima said as he slunked into the water.

"Hey, Kirishima! If you go any lower, you'll end up the same height as your girlfriend." Katsuki called out from her spot next to Izuku, who was softly chuckling at the situation.

"What did you say bitch?" Mineta said, rising out of the water as she stood on Kirishima's thighs, "At least mine belongs only to me."

"So? Yours is not even a tenth of what Izuku is" Katsuki said as she, Momo, and Reiko squeezed Izuku, who was now sweatdropping at the escalating situation.

"Well- Well... Says you! I like mine better anyway, Mnnnnn!" Mineta exclaimed, sticking out her tongue before lowering her form back onto Kirishima's lap, " _Goodness I love hardening quirks..._ "

"What a 'amo~orous' girl." Reiko whispered into Izuku's ear, "At least she fo~ound someone. It makes me happy that she's finally happy."

Izuku finally relaxed as the situation quickly deescalated.

"Yeah, I agree. Her nymphomania almost revealed our hideout." Katsuki scoffed, "What an idiotic move."

"Wasn't her fault. 'Sides, she wasn't actually gonna give him any info. _She_ was using _him_ , not vice versa. " Kirishima defended from his almost submerged state, "My girl now. Too bad for him."

"You are _all_ ridiculous." Tenya commented as he cooled his feet in a shallower, not-so-hot spring pool, "This argument is meaningless, however humorous it is, and we should focus on how we move forward. The plan is still in place correct? Shinso performed well in his position?"

"I did. The little bear-thing is still going ahead with his training-camp idea after my... 'suggestion' persuaded him. He'll have informed Nana by now. We're clear to go ahead on the whole 'Second Act.'" Shinso replied, hands covering his eyes as he leaned backwards over the edge, "Oh, and the League plan to show off at that event as well."

"That's doubly good. We can visibly show the heroes that us villains are united, while, behind the scenes, also showing those 'Pros' in the League we aren't to be messed with." Katsuki said, a battle-hungry look adorning her face.

"Katsuki, our moms are on the League's 'Vanguard Action Squad.' They already know we aren't to be messed with." Izuku deadpanned, blowing the steam right out of Katsuki.

"Whaaaaa? God dammit mom! Of _course_ she is. Stupid old hag. Why does * _Mommy Inko*_ follow that stupid bitch around." Katsuki said, going full 'dere' when she mentioned her husband's mother, before going right back to grump afterwards. Shoji had to cut in at that.

"Because they're both great villains that worked together their entire careers? Even going for ten years under cover to raise you together? Don't call your mother a bitch, respect your elders." Shoji's second mouth shouted from the gazebo. His first one was in a conversation with Jiro as they were eating lunch together with Toga. Well, Toga was really _drinking_ lunch, as hers consisted of a pint of human blood.

"Recovery girls private stock really is great, thanks for getting it, creepy puppet-master guy!" Toga shouted joyously, totally ignorant to the other's conversation.

"My names Shinso! Or Pathos! _Stupid blood sucker._ " Shinso rebutted, turning to face her before whipping back, "When is that girl gonna actually learn someone's name!"

"She knows my name, and she calls Momo 'MoMommy.'" Katsuki supplied.

"She knows your _villain_ name, and that's 'cause it's _literally_ Explosive with the 'e' pronounced as 'uh!' And who _couldn't_ remember Momo's nickname, what with her weird motherhood fetish. I think she needs more therapy and counseling." Shinso argued back, beginning to lose his cool.

"Counseling isn't what she needs! Emi is the one who did this! I liked Momo when she was quiet, this is obnoxious. And you're just making fun of my name 'cause _Shadow_ was already taken by the recluse with the incestuous ghost in him!" Katsuki continued.

"These naughty kids are being rude to me again! Izuku, be a good husband and punish these kiddies!" Momo exclaimed through her loud blubbering.

 _ **Smack! Smack!**_

It wasn't Izuku, however, that ended up doing the punishing.

"Stop being so rude! Momo isn't that annoying! In fact, your ridiculously loud and explosive handjobs are annoying! Wear the damn gloves Mei made for you!" Itsuka exclaimed, "And Shinso, just forget about Toga, she's trying her best."

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna go back to sleep." Shinso said, waving his hands in defeat before leaning back again. Katsuki was just huffing as her face reddened to about three shades past Shoto's left half.

"Let's head in after another 15 minutes..." Izuku groaned, thoroughly done with the situation, "I'm sure the others are less obnoxious."

* * *

"So, let me get this strait, Nedzu. You want to _go ahead_ with the training camp, despite the recent events. You want to go and _put our students out in the open_ after they were attacked. Why?" Nana asked, her face the epitome of calm, but her tone was betraying her disgruntled mood.

"Well, Nana, I think that this will be just as safe as Yuuei, seeing as they easily punched through the defenses; and I also think this is a _safe_ way to put the two classes together _and_ get the group used to surprises." Nedzu responded, "Plus, we can avoid having a leak by handing out these fake slips and claiming we're going to head to this resort instead of going forward with the camp."

Nedzu slid some pamphlets talking about some Hero Resort on a private, man-made tropical island.

"Then, after we do so, we get them headed into the bus, the bus locks down, and all of them are left wondering where they're going and what's happening. We drop each group, which will consist of random heroes from both 1-A and 1-B, in different locations and they have to fight through the Pussycats' challenges." Nedzu continued laying out his plan, "Those cosplay fans will love dressing up in fake villain gear to get the kids to work better, so this all works out. **All Might** also expressed his desire to be there, and even said he had an outfit for the occasion."

"Alright. So, let me guess... you already passed out the pamphlets and there's no real reason for bringing this up with me because you already enacted your plan." Nana deadpanned.

Nedzu started sweating bullets, and his face began to, somehow, redden. He kept mumbling _'um'_ s and _'uh'_ s. Then Nana began to laugh.

"Geez, why am I still in this position if you're gonna go ahead with whatever you have planned? You have to slow down and think your _actions_ through sometimes, along with your plans." Nana chuckled out.

Nedzu looked like he had just had a thousand bullets come close enough to give him a full body buzz cut. He then promptly got out of his custom chair and began walking out of the office.

"T-thank you Nana, sorry. Oops. My bad. Hahaha. Didn't mean to. Don't hit me. Really oops. Oh god..." Nedzu mumbled into the distance, Nana eventually not even being able to hear what he was saying.

 _'What an odd... whatever he is.'_ Nana thought, facepalming.

* * *

The room was dark, very dark, and the man who sat within it looked the same. His suit was made of fine black silks, and his mask, which was lying at his side, was like a giant black skull. His hair was like strands of coal, eyes were like two, endless black voids in his deceivingly handsome face. His voice seemed to match his looks. That being, his voice sounded like poisoned molasses.

"So, how's Izuku doing? I saw his work down at Yuuei. Excellent execution. Especially for a first attempt at it." The man, who could _only be_ All For One, asked the other person in the room, "I know you talked to him right after he finished."

"Oh, he's just fine. So are the others. Reiko is a bit upset she didn't get to beat her father up though. Hahahahaha." Inko Midoriya, long-time-villain and lover of All For One, responded in her usual tone, "The whole group was fantastic out there! They effectively and efficiently terrorized the students and staff, while absolutely _demolishing_ the USJ! It wasn't just excellent, it was _perfect_!"

"Nothing is ever-"

"Perfect. I know, I know... but that was pretty close, eh handsome?" Inko interrupted All For One, something she only could do, "The first one proved an excellent choice... how about _another_?"

All For One's eyes widened for a split second as Inko said this, but he chuckled to cover it up, before opening his mouth for a quick reply.

"Ah, ah, ah! I saw that!" Inko interrupted again, making All For One laugh out loud.

"Alright! You got me. I'm skilled in everything **but** relationships..." All For One said, his laughter dying and face dropping, "I never thought I'd actually have a child... or that I'd end up falling for the woman I had it with. You were gonna be a quick way to have a child, but you ended up... staying on my mind."

The room got quiet, All For One and Inko just sharing a moment. The scene would probably be the weirdest thing any hero would ever see, had they witnessed it. It was absolutely ridiculous, considering who the two were, for them to be having a conversation _at all_ like that.

"Did he convince Nedzu or Nana to go on with their little outing?" All For One asked.

"Yep." Inko calmly replied, leaning into the giant man.

"Good." All For One calmly stated, before leaning back into her.

* * *

"Please! I'll give you anything! Money, power, favour... anything! Just don't- ghgh!" A balding man in a business suit screamed.

The woman he was screaming at, however, didn't really care. She calmly approached him, her eyes staring just to the right of his head, before harshly gripping the man's throat.

"I don't care about those things. You know that, of course, as you obviously know me. So you also know what I'm going to do." The woman said, her coarse black hair streaming down over her pale skin, blood red eyes still drilling into that same spot, "You are a horrid person. Your policies in government have been continuously in favour of big business and corporate heroics. Constantly making it easier to label someone a villain. Your laws have made it increasingly more difficult for start-up, first generation hero agencies. You're also an unrepentant child molester. You're _absolutely_ worth my daily charge of **[Ouroboros Consumption]**."

Her fist tightened, and tightened, until he could no longer breathe. Until he could no longer see. Until he could no longer think.

Until he _no longer existed_.

Her quirk literally erased him from existence, not even a trace to be found of him except for memory.

She slowly walked out of his office, down the hall, and into the elevator; constantly staring at the same place. The elevator doors closed and her vision was finally cut from the location, and at that very moment, in that very same spot, there now stood a man.

"WHY ARE YOU- what?" The man began screaming, but quickly realized there was no one with him. Wait, no one? Realization dawned on him as he blanched.

"Not again!" The man said, his tone full of anger, "Fucking assassin! NULL!"

The man put a hand to his earpiece and made a call.

"We need security around the perimeter. Repeat, security around the- hello? Is anyone there? Rei? _Rei_?" The security chief called out, not knowing that the woman that he hoped to contact was long dead.

* * *

 _'When is that old man gonna arrive. These villains are tough! And my quirk can only save so many people!'_ Tenko Shimura thought as he fended off multiple villains.

His team was fighting hard, but the villains who they'd caught breaking into a warehouse were tough. The leader of the villain group had a lava based quirk that allowed him to turn his forearms and fists into magma. His team was in dire need of assistance. His quirk was the only thing keeping them going. It allowed him to either heal himself by 'decaying' someone else, or to heal someone else while 'decaying' himself, though at a slower rate. He had to keep decaying the villains in order to keep up his healing. He knew that wasn't a permanent solution, though, as he didn't want to kill the people. He needed the head of their hero agency to arrive. Luckily for him, that's just what happened.

" **[Ursa Minor!]** " An old, bearded man in glimmering knight armour said as he launched into the battle. His armour was made of bright steel, and he had a cloak behind his back that was the colour of the night sky, with thousands of tiny stars. He wielded a giant, glowing lance in the shape of the Polaris, the north star.

When he called out his attack, the stars on his cloak lit up in the pattern of the constellation, and his lance charged with energy, before shooting out a slow, heavy wave-attack. It instantly bashed three of the villains, before ramming them into a wall and effectively knocking them out.

" **[Pegasus!]** " The old man shouted as two glowing, golden wings burst from his back and launched him into the sky in one burst, before they disappeared.

The old man fell down towards the main villain, who attempted to toss magma at him. The old knight, however, simply sliced the magma into nothingness with his lance.

" **[Aries!]** "

The knight pulled his lance back as he was four meters from hitting the ground, before jabbing forward, sending a blunt, circular wall of light bashing into the villain.

He hit the ground, slightly cracking the old concrete, before launching forward and bashing the villain on the head with his lance, knocking him out.

"Wow! Lance Alad! Thank goodness you came!" One of Tenko's allies shouted.

"Yeah, nighty-knight, what took you so long? I mean, I know it's past your bedtime, but..." Tenko joked, laughing at the old hero's smile, "Couldn't you just come a bit earlier? I mean, you're totally OP!"

"Sorry, rolled a one for awareness." Lance Alad said, chuckling along before stopping and getting serious, "You shouldn't have needed to rely on me so much in this fight. They were difficult, but you could have taken them down easily. My quirk is not _that_ much better than yours in this situation, I'm just more used to fighting criminals like these. They think their quirks make them invincible, so the moment you show that it doesn't they act like a deer caught in your headlights."

"But **[Syzygy Lance]** is still way stronger than any of our quirks. Except maybe Shimura's..." A second member of Tenko's team added.

"That it may be. I still only used a fraction of the power to take them down, and I'm also nearing my 63rd birthday. You should be able to do what someone three times your age can do." Lance shot back, "Anyway, I beleive we're done here. Let's clean up. Remember, heroism isn't just catching the bad guys, it's helping sort out the mess afterwards."

The knight then walked over and pulled aside Tenko, pulling him off towards the edge of the cordoned of zone.

"Tenko, you know why I didn't get here immediately, correct?" Lance asked his apprentice.

"Yeah, I know. You have that job teaching at Yuuei now. I know I shouldn't've called you." The young hero replied glumly, before smirking, "I also know that you wanted to get out of that place sometime. _And_ I know that something happened at Yuuei. How do you think that happened? Will it happen again? What was _even_ the point? I know their villains and all, but... did they really do that just to 'scare you?' It seems pretty stupid. Horrible storytelling. Just make the Final Boss show up to terrorize the good guys in the start before coming back for the final fight. No sense. Like Bowser, it's so...cliche!"

"Cliche, but effective in what they needed. No doubt that was just a distraction to keep the public looking towards Yuuei for more follow-ups. For the final encounter. But they really are going after something or _someone_ else." Lance suggested.

He knew too well what someone could do by playing with expectations. He'd fought All For One along with Nana, Sorahiko, and multiple other pros back in his youth. The handsome, calm, and well-mannered man wasn't to be trifled with. Only he, Nana, Sorahiko, and Megalodon made it out. Twenty men and women died, just to _temporarily stop him_. And that Izuku boy reminded him of that horrid man.

"Remember, kid, that there is _always_ a deeper meaning to actions taken by people like that boy." Lance said as he walked towards the other heroes to help in the clean up, "Remember that; and your life will be filled with _much_ less suffering."


	8. Inko Arrives

**A/N: Wow. Silence. Silence. Silence. Then this. I know I've been gone a while, and probably a bunch of you have noticed I haven't been totally gone. But I was basically gone. My ears have been killing me, and finals haven't helped. (I got almost all 90%+ on them, BTW, and I am so proud right now because Anat./Phys. was fucking brutal for me.) Anyway, I hop you like this latest update, and I particularly hope you like the ending part, as it's guiding this towards the final confrontation.**

 **Please review and whatever just don't hate me for taking so damn long!**

* * *

Izuku stared out at the scene unfolding below him, and reveled in the chaos of it. He saw how all the little pieces were lining up, and he loved it. A brawl was brewing, and it was gonna be one for the ages.

"I like how all the stupid shits don't even know they're about to be fucking demolished. Like, totally obliterated! The only chance they stand is a surprise hit-and-run, but this group is about as sneaky as a pack of neon elephants! HAHAHA!" Kaachan commented, "Those villains will be crushed by-"

Izuku held up his hand, and shut down his childhood friend instantly.

"Now now, don't go underestimating the villains just yet. Both our mothers have yet to show up." Izuku corrected, "Though, and I'm being honest, I still don't think the villains will 'win', per se, but they will get what they need. They're looking to get a hostage, and I know it. Some bait for their trap. Which is good; villains make out with the goods, and we get to cause some chaos of our own."

Katsuki smiled wickedly, her teeth shiny and pointed. She looked out at the battlefield, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Gettin' clo~ose!" She said.

"Really, Katsuki darling~?! Will you need mommy's help soon?" Momo busted in, "'Cause mommy's horny, and bloodshed is her _**biggest**_ turn on! That right, daddy?"

Izuku nodded back at her and gave her a thumbs up, completely unfazed by what the girl just called him.

"You're right, we will need your help soon! Consider this our anniversary date night!" Izuku said.

Momo walked up and hugged him tightly, before hugging an irate and screaming Katsuki as well.

"Get off of me you- GUGH!" Katsuki began, getting cut off by the giant robotic hand around her throat.

"Don't. Talk. Back _TO._ _ **MOMMY!**_ She's in a _**very bad**_ mood now, because of you!" Momo said, gritting her teeth.

The robotic arm suddenly broke back down into its components, which were reabsorbed into Momo's upper arm. Silence reigned for but a moment after as Momo caught her breath.

"Welllll... Let's get a head start. How about you call the others, Momo?" Izuku asked.

"Sure will, honey~!" Momo stated as she pulled out a device to call over her friends, pressing a button to send them the signal, "You think we can get another hero to join us?"

"NO!" Bakugou screamed, "Not another. Dear god the first was bad enough!"

Momo frowned and stared down her explosive friend. She was clearly disappointed about Katsuki's response.

"But, more kiddies!" Momo whined, "More friends for you! And god knows you need to know more people outside of your family. I'm concerned for your mental health at this point!"

Katsuki cackled at Momo's response. The laughter was loud and forced, and sounded distinctly unnatural.

" _YOU_ think _I'M_ mentally unstable? THAT'S RICH!" Katsuki bellowed, still recovering from her laughing fit, "What about you, Momo? Your nuttiness is-"

" **SHUT UP!"** Izuku burst in, gripping both girls by the shoulder, "Momo: don't mock Katsuki. Kaachan: this isn't that serious. You know that Momo only looks out for you, even if many of her actions are... uh... unwanted on your end."

Izuku quickly calmed down and placed them down, still watching the two in order to avoid any fights. He sighed as he surveyed the land. He was expecting a show, and by the looks of the set up, he was about to get one.

* * *

"Ughhhhh! Why are we here again, Inko?" Mitsuki complained, "We have a hundred other things to do, why waste our actual _talent_ on this bunch of babies! The hero kiddies are already terrified of Izuku and Katsuki, why pick on them anymore."

Inko sighed at her friends shortsightedness, but quickly laughed afterward.

"Oh, Mitsuki! Do you not have a mind for the future? We need a _hostage,_ and we get a hostage by taking one, and these losers can't steal a sucker from a quirkless baby. So, explain how else we go about this?"

Mitsuki huffed.

"These losers may suck harder than five-dollar hookers in a vacuum shop, but they can get _one_ _**stupid KID!**_ " Mitsuki exclaimed, her whining in full gear now, "I mean, how protected are these idiots? Double the security or not, they aren't that well defended and-"

"That, my old friend, is where you are wrong~!" Inko sing-songed, "All Might, _Endeavor; I_ know, surprise, right?; Cementoss, Vlad King, and Eraserhead along with class 1 A and B. If you think these bunch of buffoons will be able to take them without our help, you need to think again."

Mitsuki frowned and scoffed, but had to admit that her partner was right. But, just then, an orange flare blasted into the evening sky, bathing the villainesses in an ethereal glow. Mitsuki smiled, and Inko began to stretch.

"Hehe, looks like the signal, Inko." Mitsuki said, smiling smugly, "Meetcha at the battle site! **[Nitrous!]** "

Mitsuki rocket forward in a blue coloured blur, only leaving a trail of blue flames and a cloud of dust behind. Inko laughed at her friends antics, but began to summon the loose dirt into long leg extensions, and using them to rush off towards her friend. She strode above the tree-tops, and watched as flames, dust, and explosions erupted in the distance. She heard the distinct sound of All Might's famous cry of 'Smash' a few times, and even had a block of cement almost hit her. She headed off towards the flashes of blue, however, in order to quickly assist her friend. The plan: distract the big guns while the others grab some kid.

She burst through the shrubbery, and her eyes beheld a strange sight: All Might fighting Mitsuki. The Bakugou matriarch was taunting the number one hero, and from the looks of it, she was getting away. Though, Inko knew that sooner or later, Mitsuki was going to run out of energy, and if she didn't stop soon, that could spell defeat from over exhaustion. So, Inko devised a plan, and unleashed all of the stray blades from spinner on the currently occupied Endeavor. The blades never reached him, though she had expected this, as All Might dove and took the blow. Three knives buried themselves into his forearm, and he hissed in pain. Mitsuki quickly slowed, and took a breather, giving Inko a thumbs up.

" **VILLAIN! You shall not lay a finger on any child here! I don't know why you're here, or why you've been attacking us now, but it won't continue. Why? BECAUSE I AM HE-UGGHH!** " All Might began saying, before taking a medium sized boulder at mach speed to the gut.

"Yeah, Yeah. We all know your catchphrase... but I'm here to fight, not talk!" Inko said, smiling, "And you look like a solid challenge."

All Might turned serious. A scowl moved across his face, and his stance tightened.

" **Then so be it.** " All Might stated softly, but with conviction, " **You face the symbol of peace now. [TEXAS SMASH!]** "

All Might reared back his fist, before launching it forward towards the green haired villainess. A cloud of dust obscured his vision, but when it cleared, he noticed a tear through the land, as if God had reached down with his hand and dragged a finger across the earth's flesh. A massive scar was cut into the forest, and a number of villains had perished in the attack. A certain villainess, however, had not only dodged it, but had used the dust to gather up a fist two times the size of a semi-truck in a matter of no more than four seconds.

"Too bad, All Might, I was hoping for more." Inko said, racing towards him, "I thought you'd be more..." Inko shot away from the man at the last second, narrowly avoiding his own punch, "SURPRISING!"

Inko raced instead towards the still distracted Endeavor, who was attempting to take down Twice and Magne at the same time, and blasted him with the full force of her massive punch. All Might paled; he had expected her to attack _him_ , not anyone else. She'd fooled him.

But now, he was angry. He launched like a rocket towards the woman, shooting punch after punch at her, faster than the human eye could see. She hasitly dodged and retreated, but he didn't let her get far. She found herself cornered by the man at every turn, forced to dodge or block each attack. She didn't want to use her other powers, but it looked like she needed to. Slowly, she gathered up what appeared to be a ball of solid shadow into her hand as she dodged. All Might swung again and again at her, before he landed a punch front and center.

At least, that's what it looked like.

In actuality, he had launched his fist into a spike of black metal. He shouted as he launched himself back twenty feet. He could tell that, despite what had happened to him, his opponent was in worse shape. She was clearly injured, and most likely facing internal hemorrhaging. He reared his fist back once more, but quickly dropped it and clenched his teeth. His arm was in much worse shape than he thought. Neither he, nor his opponent, could continue this for much longer. He knew it. But he had to fight; _someone_ had to fight.

" _Whore._ You've already... *huh*... discounted me?" A voice called from behind the two enemies.

All Might's jaw nearly dropped at the scene before him, as Endeavor actually managed to _stand up_ after that huge punch.

"You... *hufhufhuf* dirty... *hufhuf* BITCH!" Endeavor managed to get out at the shocked Inko, blood dripping from his mouth and nose as he kneeled back down.

A student rushed quickly to help him, and a faint green glow covered her hands as she healed his wounds rapidly in an attempt to actually help, passing out in the process from over use.

The number two hero picked her up, and placed her a few feet away, before turning to face Inko and the other villains, who were now either back to fighting, or laughing.

"You villains think I'm weak because I'm number two. You think I'm a push over, or that I'm foolish or conceited, but I earned this title. And I'll show each and every one of you what it means to-"

Endeavor didn't get another word in, as Mitsuki rammed him at full, 200 meters per second speed. This time, the flaming hero cratered and didn't get back up. Though, neither did Mitsuki, as she had well passed over done her quirk usage.

The battle field quieted, before bursting out into laughter as every villain realized what had happened. All Might stared in shock. The moment of distraction was exactly long enough for Inko, however, and she decided to call in a hasty escape. Portals opened up, taking the unconscious and moving villains alike. Inko walked over and scooped up her friend, along with the girl.

" **HEY! You said you wished for a fight! Lay her down! NO!** " All might yelled, launching off at her as Inko disappeared into the portal, a strange gas spreading across the field, " **NO! Not again... not again.** _ **Not another**_ **.** "

All Might sank to his knees, tears flowing down his cheeks as he breathing heavily. He sat for a moment, before he quickly recovered and stood, wiping the tears off with his remaining hand.

" **Quickly! Collect the fallen and get out! Get a head count, we need to know casualties!** " The large hero shouted, all while cursing the villains in his head.

 _'God damn you, All For One. You underhanded coward!'_ All Might thought, _'If only I was stronger... if I was quicker... then they wouldn't be dead. Then that girl would have never been taken. Then so many others would have had good, healthy lives instead of a torturous existence with prison or death as the end. God damn you. You, and all of those who stand with you.'_

Al Might paused, and sighed.

 _'If only I was stronger...'_

* * *

Back at the outlook, Izuku and Katsuki were laughing their asses off at the battle. Their moms had been perfect. The battle had not gone as they expected, though, and just judging by the look on the heroes' faces, right now would not be a good time for them to show up again. The newly arrived Shoto, however, was just as happy either way.

 _'One more thing crossed off my list of things to do and see! Now all that remains is to get rid of this thing between my legs, and actually **kill** the old man and dearest "onii-chan"~!'_ Shoto thought, _'And Izuku was working on a way to solve problem one, so that will happen soon! I'm so close, so very close!'_

Shoto smiled as she gently touched the offending member, recoiling slightly in shock. She had never really used it if she didn't need to, and she hated the thing with a passion. It wasn't large. In fact, it was quite small. But the barely eight centimeter long piece of her anatomy represented the last thing she had in common with her old self, other than her quirk. But her quirk was unique, while _that_ was something she shared with her father.

She tried to imagine what she'd do when it was gone. Touching herself all night, before making love to Izuku. Her moaning under the green haired villain, screaming as he impregnated her. Oh, she couldn't wait to be a real girl. She-

Soft sobbing interrupted, much to her chagrin, her daydream. She turned around, ready to confront the offending member of her team, only to notice that Momo, who had disappeared a little while ago, had a small child in her arms.

"Shhhh, shhh! There we go! Mommy has you, don't cry. The big, bad muscle-man is gone; mommy handled him. Yeahhhh." Momo said to the child, "Now, let's get you home! We'll get you clean, and dressed nice, and all healed. Then we'll raise you _right!_ Teach you the rights from the wrongs."

Momo kissed the now sleeping child on the forehead, before walking up to Izuku.

"It looks like grandma handled them all~!" She said, smiling at the child, then turning to Izuku, "How about we go home now. This little one was found fighting one of the villains, so I took him here. He needs some medical attention and rest... but isn't he a cutie?!"

Izuku stared, shocked, before chuckling softly.

"Yeah, why not!"

This didn't sit to well with Katsuki.

"WHY NOT!? I'LL TELL YOU- HEY!" Katsuki began, but Izuku and the others warped through the mist.

"Oh, come on!" Katsuki complained, "Just move out on me? This is gonna be one hell of a night, huh."

"Maybe, but it will just be longer if you have that attitude, Kitty-Katsu." Shoto said, walking past her friend, jutting her hips out with each step, emphasizing her bubbly butt.

Katsuki scowled deeper after that, grumbling into the night sky about 'Stupid, slutty, ice succubi.'

* * *

Lance stood before the two doors like going through them was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. As if, everything he had done had led to this. His light blue eyes heavy in their wrinkled sockets, his face sagging with the weight of every one of his many years of life. He was dressed in his citizens attire, which consisted of a Hawaiian shirt, sandals, and cargo pants. He heaved a few deep breaths, before pushing the doors open.

The hallway beyond was immaculate, and not even a speck of dirt could be seen on any surface.

 _'Just as it always is. Every time, they do so well to clean this place up.'_

He pushed on, his lanky form strutting through the cleanly hospital, each stride bringing him closer to his destination.

Just the same as it always was. The same room, the same hall, and the same person to greet him.

He came up to the room, staring at the little number on the plate.

 _'333'_ He thought, _'Hilarious coincidence. Still makes me laugh a bit.'_

The door easily came open before him, and he stepped into the room.

A woman waited there for him, oxygen hooked up to her, and a blood drip in her arm. Her long hair was matted and stringy, the once-green coloured strands clinging to her. She opened her eyes, and smiled at him, raising a single hand to lightly wave. Her right half was covered in bandages, and he left arm had a few older scars.

"Hello, Lance." The woman spoke, her voice soft and melodious, but it contained a fragile piece to it, as if she were just a passing cloud, blowing a gust of wind at you, "Come again to see this old woman?"

He chuckled softly, a tinge of sadness in his voice, piercing his happy facade.

"Gen, of course I've come to see you. I always will." He said, smiling at the woman, "I promised you that when we were married, and I never break promises. It's just who I am."

She smiled softly at him, giggling a bit herself. She laid back down, closing her eyes with contentment.

Lance looked around the room, before settling on a vase full of flowers sitting in the evening sunlight on the windowsill. The roses in the vase had begun to wither, and some petals had fallen off. He walked over, and grabbed the vase, before moving to the other side of the room and pouring the water out into the sink. He filled the vase halfway, before adding a packet to the water, watching as it turned brown. He pulled another packet from his cargo pants, and added it to the now dirt coloured liquid, this time turning it a shade of blue just lighter than his eyes. He smiled as he noticed the roses immediately begin to look better, and he put them back into their little ray of sunshine.

"I don't get why you're so insistent about keeping those flowers alive. Their so much effort, and you now they'll die eventually, so why don't you just get new ones?"

The question froze the former number one hero in his tracks, stopping him as he stared into the sunset. He took a second to think through the question, and its underlying meaning.

"That may be true, Gen, I do know they will one day die. Just as everything does. Just as I one day shall." His voice was solemn, but he smiled lightly at her as he turned around to face the bed, "But I want to see that beauty, and feel those soft petals, and just experience them for as long as I can. I hold on because I know they'll slip away when I let go. Gen, I don't want to lose them. I don't want to lose them, or anything as pretty. I can't help holding on, and I can't help- I can't. That's all I'll say. I just can't let anything else slip out of my life. I've lost so much already, I can't lose you yet."

He was on the verge of tears, and his insides burned at the feeling of helplessness.

"I don't want to say goodbye again, Gen. I know I'll keep moving, but, Gen, I also know I won't _move on_. You're my everything. Tsu is dead, Mei is dead, Don is dead, Nana is retired and so is Sorihiko, Tomo died just last week... Inku..."

Tears flowed freely now, and he firmly planted himself in the seat across from his wife. She couldn't help but cry as well, but she still smiled at the love of her life. She _still_ had to try and comfort him.

"Lance. Lance! Look at me!" She called to him, getting his attention once more, "I don't have more than a week, you know that. I'll most likely be dead by this Sunday."

He was rapt with attention, though tears flowed even faster down his cheeks.

"Bury me _there_ , Lance. You know where. Our wedding spot? Put my ashes in that old, stone shrine. Right next to Inku's grave. Her body may not be there, but I want to be near her in spirit. I want to see again, Lance." She was smiling still as she cried, she couldn't help it. She had known she was dying for a long while, ever since that attack...

Lance nodded vigorously. He couldn't speak, and he knew he didn't need to. He was losing his world again, and it hurt as much as the last time, when he lost his little Inku.

His greatest achievement.

His little green eyed girl.


End file.
